Trusting that irksome Shortie
by Fallen Tenshii
Summary: Lumiere Merveille or 'Lumii' was a girl who never runs out of smiles. However, in one fateful day, when the Titans breached Wall Maria, her life changed forever. She lost everything. But little did she know that the one who saved her on that day will also be the one who will serve as her strength in moving on with her life. [Rivaille/Levi x OC]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN / ATTACK ON TITAN. THE PICTURES THAT ARE USED AND WILL BE USED ARE ALSO NOT MINE. ONLY THIS FANFIC BELONGS TO ME.

**SUMMARY**

_Lumiere Merveille or 'Lumii' was a girl who never runs out of smiles. However, in one fateful day, when the Titans breached Wall Maria, her life changed forever. She lost everything. But little did she know that the one who saved her on that day will also be the one who will serve as her strength in moving on with her life. [Rivaille/Levi x OC]_

**PAIRING**

Lance Corporal Rivaille/Levi x OC (Original Character)

Lumii's Appearance:

- Her hair reaches her waist and it is color brown.

- Her eyes is color green.

- She is 161 cm (This is her height when she becomes 15 years old.)

- Has fair skin.

The rest is up to your imagination! Hahaha! :D

**Author's Rant Corner:**

Hello! Umm, I just want to say a few things about this fanfic. First is that this fanfic may follow some of the events in the anime/manga but there will also be changes in the storyline. Let me also clarify that because I'm not good in writing action scenes, so this will be in the 'Romance' Genre. SnK is already full of fight scenes in the anime and manga so I thought that a little romance won't hurt ) Before you read this I also want to tell that Rivaille is a little OOC here, so please pardon me for that.

That's all, Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

YEAR 845

"Big sis! Let's go home! I'm getting hungry!" complained my younger sister, Chichi. Then we both heard a growl from my younger sister's tummy.

I smiled at her and took her little hands, "Hmm, it really _sounds _like you're hungry. That little tiger on your tummy can't hold back it's roar!"

"Of course Big sis! I never knew that buying supplies from the market was this hard! And to top it off, it's very tiring too!"

As we walk home together let me first introduce myself. I'm Lumiere Merveille or fondly called 'Lumii' by my family and closest friends. The hungry girl beside me is Chiara Merveille or 'Chichi' for short. We're 5 years apart. I'm currently 10 years old while she is 5.

After the short walk, we finally arrived at our humble abode. I opened the door and we saw Mom and Dad waiting for us on the table.

"Mom! Dad!" both of us exclaimed. We both gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Lumii, Chichi, I'm glad that you're finally home. Come on let's eat our lunch."

We all seated around the table and started eating our very simple lunch, after all we're just a simple family. My Dad works as a farmer while my Mom is the one who takes care of us. We live in the Shiganshina District inside Wall Maria. I must say that I am very contented with my life but I still can't ignore the feeling of being trapped inside this humongous walls.

Why can't we explore the world that was really meant for us? Tss. It's because of those Titans. Those giant and brainless monsters caused nothing but trouble ever since they became a natural enemy of humans. They are the reason why the people had to trapped themselves into these Walls.

However, I'm really grateful for those walls because if it's not there then I'm sure that I won't even have the chance to be born into this world. But sometimes I wonder...until when can we live with this 'peace'?

The Wall has been keeping us safe for at least a century but we all know that it's not going to be forever right?

"Lumii..."

What will happen to mankind when that time —

"Lumii!" I was surprised when Dad called me. I was so lost in my thoughts that I haven't even heard him. "Lumii, are you okay? You've been staring for quite some time now.", Dad asked with worry written all over his face.

"Dad, I'm okay. I'm just wondering how Mom was able to make such a fine dish out of such simple ingredients!" I said with a big grin on my face.

Mom laughed at what I said, "You silly child! Don't flatter me too much, I might end up believing it!"

Actually, what I just said is very true. Mom really had exceptional cooking skills but I guess that she's too humble to admit it. We talked about random things while having lunch. I guess that small things like these can really make someone feel contented. There is really nothing more that I can ask for.

I was humming my favorite tune while washing the dishes on the sink by the window. I marveled at the sight in front of me. The lush green trees, the pretty little birds, a brunette—Wait. A brunette?!

"Hey Lumii!" a certain brunette called from outside. After one good look, I realized that the brunette was Eren and he has Mikasa with him. Eren and Mikasa has been my friend for quite some time now. Eren is a brunette that has those eyes that are as green as an emerald. While Mikasa is the possessive 'sister' of Eren, she's very beautiful and mature.

"Mikasa and Eren! What are you doing here?"

"We just came to pick you up!" shouted Eren.

"Pick me up? Where are we going?"

"Just come! Armin has something really cool and we want to show it to you!"

"I'm sorry but I still have to wash the dishes."

"Don't worry Lumii. I'll finish washing the dishes. Now, why don't you go and play with Eren and Mikasa?", my Mom urged.

"Really?! Yay!" I said while running outside the house.

"Have fun Lumii!"

"So...what is this really cool thing that Armin wants to show?" I asked while we walked to the river.

"Hmmm, I don't know yet but I guess we will find out soon." answered Eren.

As soon as we reached the river we saw a certain boy with the blonde hair. His name is Armin, he is also one of my close friends. "Lumii, Eren, Mikasa! Come! I have something really cool!" As soon as we reached Armin, I saw a very old looking book. Heck, it might even be older than the walls!

"What book is that? It's all dusty and it looks very old." commented Eren.

"Wee, I found this book in our attic. I think it's one of the books about the Outer Lands that my Grandpa kept."

At the mention of 'Outer Lands' Eren's eyes suddenly lit up from so much excitement. He's always been the one who was so energetic when we're talking about the Outer Lands. He suddenly took the book from Armin and immediately scanned the pages.

"Eren! Be careful! That book is so old that it might tear from the slightest touch!" warned Armin. But Eren paid no heed to Armin's words and just continued to scan the book. Then all of a sudden, Mikasa grabbed the book away from Eren.

"Mikasa! What the heck are you doing?!" asked a very frustrated Eren. Mikasa simply stared at him and stated, "Books about the Outer Lands had already been prohibited a long time ago. Who knows what will happen if we all get caught."

"Tss. Don't be such a worrywart Mikasa! No one will know if no one will tell." I nodded my head in agreement with what Eren had just said. I, myself, is very excited to get even just a glimpse on what the Outer Lands really looks like. I bet it's very different from the limited things that we see inside these walls.

Mikasa sighed in defeat and finally allowed us to scan the book. We all stared in awe at all the amazing things that we learned on the book. I mean, who would have thought that there is body of water that is full of salt?! There is even something that they call 'Snow'!

We marveled at the book for a whole hour until Eren suddenly stood up and said...

"I assure you that we could leave this prison we call walls and —"

*Boom*

Eren stopped at what he was about to say when we suddenly felt the ground shake. There is also a thick smoke that came from the Wall.

We all stared in complete shock when we got a clear view of the wall. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Armin. All of us nodded but neither one of us can move because of the horrifying sight.

There stood a Titan that has no skin and only has muscles on his body. "H-heck, how could a Titan be THAT big?! The wall is 50 meters high for Pete's sake!" exclaimed Eren. "I don't know how that is even possible but one thing's for sure, things don't look good." concluded Armin. I wonder how he can still be so calm despite seeing a Titan of that size.

While all of us remained glued to our position the Titan made a move that we have never expected. He kicked the gate and Titans of all sizes came rushing in, they starved for a century and now that they finally have a chance to eat humans again...they won't hold back.

I suddenly remembered that my house was so close to the Wall! I've got to move fast! I ran away without uttering a single word. My mind was occupied with thoughts, very horrifying thoughts about my family. I ran so fast that I didn't even feel the pain from the wounds that I got from tripping on random things. My sole purpose at this moment is to save my family. But what can a kid like me do against a Titan?

My train of thoughts stopped when I saw the sight in front of my house. A Titan was holding my Mom and Dad in its filthy hands. My sister was on the verge of tears while sitting helplessly on the ground. Before I could even react, the Titan dropped my Mom into his mouth without even a second thought.

"MOMMMMM!" Even though shouting would not get her back, I still shouted at the top of my lungs. After my Mom was eaten by that stupid Titan he then opened his disgusting mouth and when he was about to eat my Dad, he said his final words...

"LUMII! GET YOUR SISTER AND RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN! I LOVE YOU BOTH...LIVE ON!"

I was brought to reality when I heard what my Dad said. I did my best to not look at him as the Titan swallowed him. My priority right now is to save my only relative left, Chichi.

I was so near to her when the Titan swatted me away with just a flick of his hand. I crashed into the ground with a loud thud and worse is that I hit my head quite hard on a rock. Everything went blur and all that I can hear was the terrified shouts of my sister. The tears that I've been trying to hold now fell down my cheek.

_I'm sorry Chichi...I'm sorry that I can't do anything to help you...I'm sorry that I'm such a weakling..._

Those words went on and on in my mind and when I saw the a faint shadow of a Titan I already knew that I was next.

"YOU DAMN TITAN! EAT ME NOW AND LET'S END THIS ALREADY! YOU'VE ALREADY EATEN MY LOVED ONES!" I can't suppress my urge to shout all my anger towards that Titan. I know that all my efforts are just futile because they have no intelligence but since this is my final moment then I can do whatever I want.

I closed my eyes and hoped that it isn't to smelly inside the Titan's stomach. Funny...I'm more concerned about the smell inside his stomach.

After a few minutes, I noticed that the Titan is still not eating me. Gosh, does he think I'm not delicious? Ouch. "O COME ON! EAT ME WHILE I'M PREPARED!" I shouted with my eyes still closed.

But instead of having a Titan eat me I heard a reply, "Shut up you brat!"

"E-eh?! Can a Titan talk?!" I asked. I never heard any Titan talk. Well it's not like I've ever tried talking to one.

"Stupid. A Titan can't talk. Now, get your lazy ass off the ground you brat!"

"Ok. This is getting really weird. Please tell me I'm just dead and the one I'm talking to is a talking soul."

"I said get the fuck up! I'm trying my best to ward off the Titans that are trying to eat you!"

I opened my eyes hoping that this was just a dream but my vision is still not in it's perfect shape and my body is still sore from all the running.

"Just let them eat me. I'm too tired to move." I complained. Gosh, I really am weird. Then suddenly, I thought of a good idea, "Or you could just carry me."

"I'm not carrying you, _princess." _His voice is dripping with sarcasm at the word princess. "Then just let me die." I said nonchalantly.

I heard him _tsk'd _in response and I felt strong hands hug my body. Then I felt my body rise. When he started running a question suddenly popped into my head. "Wait...I bet you're _short_. You've already carried me yet I feel that I'm still close to the ground." I laughed at my own joke. Damn, if my eyes weren't covered in blood right now and if my vision is in tip top shape, I wish I could see my knight in shining armor's face.

"Stop babbling nonsense you idiot."

I didn't mind what he said and I uttered one last thing before losing consciousness.

"You know what...Peace...It's all an illusion."

01: End.

Finished: 8:59 7/17/2013


	3. Chapter 3

_"Live on..."_

_"Live on..."_

_"Live on..."_

_Huh? Where am I? I can't see anything. It's like I am trapped inside a deep and dark abyss. There's absolutely nothing. Total Darkness. Only the voice of my beloved Dad, repeating that phrase over and over again, my Mom humming my favorite tune and my sister calling my name can be heard._

_"Dad? Mom? Chichi?" I called but due to some unknown reason ,they just ignored me and continue to what they were saying. I decided to just drop it off for now and try to find my way out of here. The darkness is suffocating me. I've always been a person with a bright personality so the darkness really doesn't suit me. I looked around, trying to find a way but I noticed something else. _

_I wasn't walking. I was floating. D-does this mean that I've turned into a fairy?! Or maybe I became an Angel?! Nah. That's impossible, as far as know I'm still alive right? Geez, I really don't know what to believe right now._

_"Lumii!" a familiar voice called. The voice stood out even if my Dad was still repeating that phrase. "Lumii!" the voice called again. After some time I realized that the voice was Armin's._

_"Armin? W-where are you? Or more importantly, where am I?" _

_"Lumii! Wake up!" Great. I asked a question and received a different answer. Just great. "Armin! I'm here! And what are you even saying?!"_

_"LUMII! WAKE UP!" Armin shouted much louder than he should have. This caused the darkness around me to crack. A very blinding light started to seep in. I also seemed to lose my floating ability. Therefore, I fell into the light but before the light can engulf me completely I saw my family...Dad ...Mom...Chichi...They were all smiling at me. I don't know why but how come they were smiling and crying at the same time? They all have that gentle expressions on their faces but their faces are also stained with their tears. I tried to ask them but no words escaped my mouth. I started to panic. I'm falling further into the light by every second. I'm afraid of the thought that suddenly entered my mind, the thought of losing them forever. _

_I heard them say one last thing before I completely fell into the light..._

_"We love you Lumii..."_

"MOM! DAD! CHICHI!" I screamed on impulse. For some reason I was also panting very hard and I was catching my breath.

"Lumii! Are you okay?" asked Armin, worry written all over his face. "I'm ok Armin, my head just hurts a bit. Phew, for some reason I thought that I really lost my family. I'm glad that it was just dream. You know what, there's a very big a muscular Titan that broke the wall in my dream! Crazy huh?"

Armin just stared at me with a sad expression. "Lumii...it wasn't a dream...that Titan really broke tha wall...and your family...they were eaten." I immediately froze when I absorbed what Armin has just said. "Y-you mean it's all true? Then how come I'm alive?"

"Huh? You don't remember who saved you?" Honestly, even if I bump my head into the nearest wall right now I won't remember who saved me. It's like there is a lapse in my memory. I can perfectly recall the events before it but after the part where my sister was...eaten I can't remember anything.

"I seemed to forget what the heck happened to me after I saw my sister get...eaten." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Even though I'm much more calmer now, I'm still having difficulty in saying _that _word. Armin must have noticed that I was becoming uneasy about talking about it while the memories are still fresh in my mind and decided to just ignore the topic for now. "Lumii, I think that we should look for Mikasa and Eren for now. I know that we've just gone through some hellish experiences right now but I believe that we can help each other out."

I considered Armin's suggestion and realized that my family would not like to see me all curled up in a corner and crying my heart out but instead they want me to help other people in despair. They've always been the type of person who puts others before themselves so there's a high chance that helping others is what they would like me to do. So I fixed myself and said to Armin, "Sure! We need to find them. ASAP!" Armin smiled at me and we searched the crowd for Mikasa and Eren. We were shocked when we saw a very familiar brunette and an Oriental beauty at the corner, staring at nothing with their dull eyes. It's like their very soul has been ripped out of them. I slowly walked towards them and crouched into front of them so that we're meeting eye-to-eye. "Are you both okay?" I asked them that question even though it's quite obvious that they are far from okay.

"A damn Titan ate mother..." said Eren through gritted teeth. "So we met the same fate huh..." I remarked with a slight frown. "What do you mean?" asked Mikasa. "Well, a Titan ate my whole family too. And I even suffered from a mild case of amnesia I think. I-I can't remember who saved me and how I was brought here."

"Seems like we've only got each other huh." Eren huffed. "Yeah...but we should be happy that we're still together despite all of this." I smiled at them. Even though I'm in the same situation as them, I'm still trying my best to smile. Nothing can be achieved if you let anger control you right?

"I guess we have to start all over again." said Mikasa. "Yeah...but I promise that I'LL KILL ALL THE FUCKING TITANS."

* * *

The Wall Maria was flooded by Titans so many refugees stayed in Wall Rose. However because of the lost of land and the sudden overpopulation inside Wall Rose, the palace decided to send thousands of refugees outside the Walls to 'Recapture Wall Maria' but we're not born yesterday that's why I know that it is only a way of the palace to get rid of the people from Wall Maria.

On that day, mankind lost a large percentage of its population and Armin lost all of his loved ones.

* * *

Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and I are sitting outside the old house that the palace gave for all the refugees. But we have to plow the fields as payment for it. We were only talking about random things to relieve our fatigue from plowing the fields all day long.

"Lumii, did you already remember who saved you?" Armin asked.

"Hmm, I think that the rock was too much for my brain to handle...I really can't remember who it is. But last night when I was thinking about it... I suddenly remembered that he was short!"

"Short?" How can you say that?" asked Mikasa.

"Umm, it's because I suddenly remembered the feeling when he lifted me. I felt like I'm still close to the ground! I think that after some time more fragments of my memory will come back to me."

After that we all sat in silence and a certain brunette was the one who decided to break it.

"I'm going to join the Military Training."

We all stared at him wide-eyed. Well honestly, I've always thought that Eren would do this sooner or later because he is the one who is really eager to see the Outer Lands and he is the one who as that burning passion of killing the Titans. Heck, his face might even turn into a permanent scowl if he keeps up his hatred for the Titans. Pfft, I wonder what he looks like if he still have that scowl when he sleeps. I bet he looks like he's pooping while he's sleeping.

Ehem. Why am I thinking about silly things when this is a very serious discussion? Geez.

"Then if you're going, I'm going to." Mikasa declared. Well that is quite expected too because Mikasa is too possessive. If they are ever going to get married, I think that Mikasa will be the groom and Eren is the bride. Just kidding!

"I'd like to join too!" Armin said. "Armin, you don't have to force yourself." said Eren. "No, I would reallu like to go. I may be weak but I want to help humanity in crushing all the Titans!"

Then they all looked at me, waiting for what I was going to say. "Well...I made my decision...I'm going to the Military Training to avenge my family and..."

"And?" they asked in chorus.

"And find...my knight in shining armor." They all looked at me like I was crazy. How come?! I would really like to see him. I may not be able to remember him for now but I bet he's really kind.

"It's settled then! We'll leave tomorrow." stated Eren.

02: End

Finished: 9:24 AM, 7/20/2013

* * *

Thanks to all the people who gave me a review~! It motivates me so don't forget to leave a review okay? :) Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wahhhh! *boogsh*"

Ugh. My butt hurts. I just fell in the ground while training for our 3DMG. Why can't I perfect this training?! They say that women are naturally better at this than men but I'm such a shame to them. Wait... maybe I'm actually a guy. Nah, that can't be possible.

"Lumii, are you okay?" Armin asked while helping me stand up. I glanced at my side and saw that Eren experienced the same fate as I did. He also fell and Mikasa is the one who is helping her.

"My butt hurts. Tss. Maybe my best friend, bad luck, is playing a trick on me again! What magic word do I need to say so that I could just magically float without the 3DMG?!" I complained.

"Tss. It's because Eren and you are both idiots. Look at him, he can't even do a simple exercise with the 3DMG." teased Jean with that cocky smile of his.

Ever since we started Military Training, Jean Kirchstein is the guy that always gets on our nerves, especially me and Eren. After all he has a very boastful attitude and thinks like he's the best.

"Jean, instead of teasing them, why not teach them instead?" suggested Marco.

On the other hand, Marco Bodt is the only person who can endure Jean's cockiness. In fact, they're super close that there is even a rumor that they might be going out. Although I'm very sure that that rumor is made just for fun and so that they could piss Jean to some extent. But for me, I think that Marco makes an excellent leader.

"You should balance your weight to your desired position so that you wouldn't fall." advised Reiner. "You can do it!" cheered Bertholdt.

Reiner and Bertholdt came from the same village. They are also like the Jean-Marco tandem. They're both good in combat and I think it's pretty much obvious that they are bestfriends. Most of the time, they serve as our savior every time Jean decides to play a trick on us. But I'm sure that with even just a single glare from Mikasa, Jean would surely piss in his pants. I'll let you in on a secret okay? Jean is actually in love with Mikasa but Mikasa is not even interested on even a single strand of Jean's hair. I'm pretty sure that if I go inside Mikasa's head the only thing that I'll see is, Eren...Eren...Eren...and Eren. So that means, Jean is already dumped even before he courts Mikasa.

"Hey! Sasha! Why are you eating again?! Chief instructor Keith might see you again!" scolded Connie.

"Noooo! You just want a piece of my potato!" screamed Sasha.

Connie Springer and Sasha Braus are the two most carefree people here in our batch. Can you imagine someone eating a potato right in front of your scary Chief instructor? Well, Sasha just did that and the result? The Chief made her run till she dropped. Although it seems that no matter what punishment they will give to Sasha, she would never learn to stay away from food.

They continued their bickering until Sasha accidentally threw the potato towards Ymir. The potato hit Ymir right in the face. Oh, if you could just see how hilarious Ymir's face is with potato all over her I bet that you'll laugh your ass off.

"Uh-oh..." Sasha and Connie both said.

As expected, a vein popped on Ymir's head and she took a deep breath before shouting on Connie and Sasha. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU BALDHEAD AND YOU AIRHEAD?!" she screamed.

"E-eh! We're very sorry Ymir! It won't happen again!" they apologized in chorus. "You better make sure or else I'll fucking cut your heads off!" What Ymir has just said caused Connie and Sasha to shiver with terror written all over their face.

"Ymir, calm down. I'm sure it was just an accident." Christa tried to calm Ymir down with her goddess aura all over her. Sigh~ If I were a boy I'd surely fall in love with Christa. I sometimes wonder how Christa and Ymir became best of friends even if they are completely opposite. I guess that opposites do attract.

These people are the ones that we always interact with. But I also consider Annie as our friend even though she doesn't talk that often.

* * *

After countless failed attempts in using the 3DMG, they finally let us have our glad and I'm so glad that our Afternoon training is cancelled.

"Hey guys, I heard that the Scouting Legion is having an expedition outside the walls. Why not we go see them just like the old times?" Eren suggested.

Ah. It sure brings back some old memories. Back in Shigashina, we used to wait for the Scouting Legion every time they would go outside and face the Titans. They were our biggest childhood heroes and I can say that up till now they still are.

"Yeah you better look at them 'cause I'm sure that you'll never be a part of them. A weakling like you will join the Scouting Legion? Tss. Never in a million years." Jean suddenly interrupted.

"Jean, will you stop being such a jerk? You should try it sometimes you know. It makes you less uglier." I said to him. Okay, maybe Mikasa is not the only one who has a 'Protect Eren Syndrome' but I guess that her case is much worse. I said that because I was getting full of Jean's cockiness.

Jean looked surprise because of my sudden outburst and decided to shut his mouth for now. "Tss. Serves you right. You should really keep your mouth shut sometimes, Jean. So anyway, are you willing to come?" Eren asked and the replies that he got were:

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

* * *

We talked about random things while waiting for the Scouting Legion to arrive. Connie was telling some funny story when the people suddenly broke into whispers.

"There they are!" exclaimed Eren.

"Wow! Even Rivaille-heichou is here!" remarked Armin.

"Rivaille-heichou? Who's that?" I asked because honestly I have no idea who the hell he is. They all looked at me like I'm an alien and I have no knowledge of the things in this world.

"Rivaille-heichou is considered as Humanity's strongest soldier. It is even said that he has a power that can equal to 100 soldiers." explained Jean. Wow, for once Jean gave me a serious answer. Though I still have some doubts about it.

"Are you serious? How could someone be _that _strong?! Where is he? I want to see him!" They pointed to some direction but many horses are blocking the way so I'm not sure if I'm looking at the right one.

"The shortie with the crazy hairstyle?" I asked but it seemed that the cheer of the crowd was so loud that they could not here what I'm saying.

"Huh?" they asked.

"The shortie with the crazy hairstyle?!" This time I made my voice louder but it seems that my efforts are still futile because the crowd overpowers my voice.

"Huh?" they asked again.

Okay, I'm not the type of person who likes to repeat what I just said for many times that's why I took a very deep breath and shouted my question as loud as I can.

"THE SHORTIE WITH THE CRAZY HAIRSTYLE?!" Umm, maybe I went a little overboard because the crowd suddenly became quiet and what's worse is that I still have my finger pointed at that dude that I was describing.

"Umm —" Before I could explain myself to the crowd I felt someone grab my hand that is still in its pointing position and pinned it to my back.

"OUCHHHHH! It hurts! Let go of me you jerk!" I scream and tried to fight but our difference in power is just too big. "Oi damn brat. Who are you calling a shortie with a crazy hairstyle?" He asked with venom dripping from his voice and I could feel his hot breath near my ear. His voice gave me a chill down my spine.

"R-rivaille-heichou! P-please forgive Lumii! She didn't mean what she said. WHAT?! That means that the one who's holding me right now is that Rivaille-heichou that they are talking about?!

"Rivai! Don't be unkind to the poor girl. She's very young you know." I heard some woman said. Gosh, I do hope that she will save me from the wrath of this shortie!

"Hanji, this 'poor kid' that you're talking about just insulted my hair and my height. Punishment is needed."

I freaked out when I heard the word punishment. I must act fast! "Umm... I actually meant the VERY TALL and HANDSOME soldier with the COOL hairstyle! Ha...Ha..Ha..." I excused. Well that is the worst excuse ever but I'm so desperate right now!

"Hmm, do you think I'm a fool with dirty ears? I heard what you just said very clearly you know." he suddenly tightened his grip on my hands.

"Rivaille. Stop that. We're wasting our time. Just forgive the girl for now." Another savior from the heavens came down to save me!

"Tss. Fine Irvin." He spun me around and looked at me straight in the eye. "I'll give you the punishment that you deserve when I come back. What's your name you piece of shit?"

"I-I'm Lumiere Merveille but Lumii for short..."

"Tsk. What a shitty name." and with that final remark he rode his horse and went outside the gate.

"Lumii, don't scare us like that! We didn't know what would happen to you after you said that!" Eren stated while hugging me. Did I forget to tell you that Eren is also like a brother figure to me. He hugs me every time I'm sad or when I'm in trouble. But I swear that I get death glares from Mikasa every time he does that.

"I hope you learned something from this Lumii..." said Mikasa.

"Well yeah, I learned that he's so short. Pfft —"

But I did learn that I'm the type of person who can never stay serious.

03: End

Finished: 2:24 PM, 7/21/2013

* * *

**Hello~! R&R? No flames please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

I flipped on the bed for like a thousand times now and I still can't find a good position so that I could sleep. I've tried upwards, downwards, sideward, upside down, downside up and even the most unimaginable positions but I still can't sleep! In fact. I'm as awake as the owl by our window.

"Lumii, go to sleep already..." Eren says while yawning. "Eeh, Eren I can't go to sleep! Or rather, I can't force myself to sleep. I'm just too excited for tomorrow!" You might be wondering what's so special about tomorrow. Well, it's the time where all our hardships in this training will end, it's our graduation! Actually that's a good and bad thing. The good thing is that this is all finally over and the bad thing is that soon, we'll have to face the cruel world. It's not like we don't know how cruel this world is, we've even experienced it, but to face that sort of thing again is...hard.

My friends must have sensed my worries and doubts that's why they got up from their beds and went to mine. "Lumii, it's not going to happen. The Titans would not be able to breach the Wall again. So stop worrying too much." Armin said. Mikasa patted my back and said, "Besides if they're going to cause havoc again, I'll kick them all."

"Hey! That's my line!" Eren joked. Wow. Who knew that the one who always talks about killing the Titans over and over again knew how to make a joke? Even if it's lame, that joke will do! Please don't tell Eren about my thoughts.*laughs nervously*

"What are you laughing at Lumii? Don't tell me that my joke is that funny!" he stated with a wide grin of his face. I don't want to crush his hopes in being a frustrated comedian so that's why I decided to just play along with it. "Ha...ha..ha...yeah. Um, it's too funny that I got tired of laughing so let's go to sleep!" I said as I suddenly laid down on the bed and covered my face with a pillow.

"Well played Lumii. Well played." Eren commented while nodding his head. "Wait Lumii, what division will you join?" Armin asked. "Actually I haven't given it much thought. How about you guys?"

"I'll join the Scouting Legion." stated Eren. Well, I already expected that. "I'll go wherever Eren goes." declared Mikasa. I kind of expected that too. Wherever Eren goes Mikasa will follow. "I join the Scouting Legion too.." said Armin.

Armin is not really the type of guy who has good combat skills but his intellectual power is extraordinary that he could think of effective strategies even if he's under pressure. That would make him an asset if he joined the Scouting Legion. It's not just all about the muscles you know, the brain is also important. The sad part is that I don't have any those two. I'm just your typical trainee who can barely ride the 3DMG. I'll become Titan food right away.

"What about you Lumii? Will you join the Military Police?" asked Eren. "Military Police? Heck no. That division is full of drunkards. I guess I'll join the Scouting Legion. Even if I'll become Titan food right away it's the place where I can have the chance to avenge my family." I clenched my fist when I remembered what those brainless monsters did to my family.

"Lumii, you're forgetting something." I looked at Mikasa and gave her the 'what-am-I-forgetting' look. "The Scouting Legion...Rivaille-heichou is there...you'll get your punishment."

My eyes suddenly went wide when realization dawned on me. The World's strongest shortie with the crazy hairstyle is going to give me that 'punishment' he is talking about. I'm so dead! Who knows what the hell he will do!

"Ok. I've already made up my mind. I'll go to -"

"YOU TRAINEES BETTER GO TO SLEEP NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR STUPID ASS!" Chief Instructor Keith shouted as he opened the door. All the life in me was literally drained because I was startled by his sudden entrance.

"Y-yes Sir!" we shouted in unison. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin hurriedly went back to their respective beds.

"Good - " I was about to whisper a soft goodnight but Chief instructor Keith seems to have good hearing. "I SAID SHUT UP!" he shouted.

"Eek! Yes yes! I'm sorry Sir!" I said and decided to shut my mouth.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to faraway places. Then suddenly I thought about him. His raven black hair, his piercing stare, his short stature. Everything about him, his personality and looks, screams that he's not the person the you should mess with. But why do I feel like I want to annoy him more? Gosh, am I turning into Eren? The 'Death Seeker' of this batch.

I know that I'm pretty much digging my own grave for messing up with him. However, I can't understand why I long for him even if I've only met him once. I can't get rid of this feeling that I already met him before. Why?

I tried to find the answers in my little brain as hard as I can but I still can't remember if I've met him before. My brain is not so used in thinking too much so I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"GOOD MORNING TRAINEES!" shouted Chief Instructor Keith. I sometimes wonder why he always needs to scream. I mean our ears are all clean and we can all hear him perfectly.

"TODAY YOU WILL ALL GRADUATE FROM THIS TRAINING AND WILL CHOOSE WHAT DIVISON YOU WOULD LIKE TO ENTER. YOU CAN CHOOSE IF YOU WILL ENTER THE GARRISON, THE MILITARY POLICE OR THE SCOUTING LEGION. ARE YOU READY TO FACE THIS CRUEL WORLD?"

"YES SIR!"

The ceremony ended and I'm so happy that Mikasa graduated as the Top 1 and Eren took the fifth spot. Armin and I didn't make it to the Top 10 but with Mikasa and Eren we feel like we've become part of the Top 10 too!

We then proceeded to the field so that we can enlist ourselves for the division that we would like to join. I proceeded to where Eren, Mikasa, and Armin is headed. We went to the Scouting Legion. It's pretty much obvious that the Scouting Legion has the least number of recruits.

As I was writing name on the paper I felt someone touch my shoulder. I didn't know who was that yet but his presence is enough to send a chill down my spine.

"Oi Brat. So you really joined the Scouting Legion huh?"

Wait. That voice is awfully familiar. I turned around and saw that same piercing stare that always gives me the chills. "S-shortie-heichou?" He glared at me harder and I realized that I just called him shortie. No one can blame me though, I just did it out of habit! "I-I mean Rivaille-heichou! He...he...he..." I gave an awkward laugh but deep inside I'm actually praying that someone will save me.

Instead of answering he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards him. Gosh, his face is dangerously close to mine. "H-heichou? W-what are you doing?"

He just licked his lips and answered...

"Get yourself ready. I'll give you the punishment that you deserve."

Oh gosh. I'm so dead.

04: End

Finished: 5:43 PM, 7/25/2013

* * *

**Hi! Yeah, I know that I kind of changed the whole enlisting process but I did that so that I could focus on Lumii and Rivaille's Love Story. Hihihi :") Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 05

"Get yourself ready. I'll give you the punishment that you deserve." he declared with that oh-so-hot smirk of his. I stepped backward until my back hit a tree. Oh God. I really am so dead!

"U-um...Heichou...If it is about that incident please I'm really begging you to forgive me! If you like I'll even give you my rations for the day! Oh wait — make that half a day! I can't stand a da — " I was suddenly cut off when Rivaille inched closer.

"Stop babbling nonsense, you idiot. Just shut up or I'll kiss you." How could he possibly say something embarrassing like that with a straight face?! And what makes this situation even more awkward (For me at least because it seems that he's enjoying this way too much.) is that we are so close to each other that we could literally smell each other's breath. Good thing that I always brush my teeth. His breath smells like coffee. Strong yet you can still smell some hints of sweetness. I wonder if he is just like coffee. He may give off a very strong aura but he may also have that sweetness inside his body. And besides, I like coffee.

"Do you have any idea what your punishment is?" I shook my head violently. "Tss. How would I know? I'm not a freaking mind reader! And oops—"

Uh-oh! I just voiced my thought out loud! Ugh. I think that saying my thoughts unconsciously is the only thing that I'm good at. How sad. I quickly covered my mouth but because we're too close to each other I accidentally hit his chin. Oh for Pete's sake! At this rate, I'm really going to be killed by the hands of this devilishly handsome soldier. Wait — what the hell am I even saying?!

He seemed to be more agitated than he already was. That's why he leaned closer to me, if that's even possible. He's so close that his lips are almost touching the back of my hand.

Before I could apologize for the nth time a familiar voice suddenly grabbed our attention. "Hey Rivai! Commander Irvin is looking for you! You can mind your love life later! Hahaha!" a bespectacled woman said. The moment she finished speaking she was kicked in her leg causing her to fall face flat on the ground. Wow, that happened all too fast that I barely get to see the details.

"H-hey! I was just joking you know! You didn't have to me so mean! It's just that you're both too adorable you knowwwwww!" Phew. I'm glad that Rivaille finally stepped back and allowed some space between us. This woman really saved my ass for a couple of times now.

"Shut the hell up Hanji. Where's Irvin?"

"In the HQ, it seems urgent so you should go there now so that I could spend some time with your cute little girlfriend~ Awww!"

But instead of some witty retort Rivaille didn't react. He didn't even try to deny it. Does that actually mean that h-he's fine with me being his girlfriend?!

"Oi brat! Don't think that I want you as a girlfriend. It's just a pain in the ass. Don't jump to conclusions…." D-did I just say my thought aloud again? Or maybe this guy is a mind reader? "Besides, I'll never fall for you.

I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my chest. It's foreign to me. I-I don't know how to react. Maybe it's just a heartburn. Right, heartburn. But why did I suddenly became sad? Ugh! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Rivai! Don't be such a tsun tsun! You're girlfriend will be hurt you know!"

"I'm not his girlfriend…."

"Eh?! You're not?! B-but you we're just kiss—" before she could continue what she's about to say Rivaille kicked her again. "OUCH! Okay okay, I'm sorry. Let's just go to Irvin now!"

Rivaille then started to walk but the woman came to me and whispered. "Hey I'm Hanji by the way and you and Rivaille look good together. He might be a tsun tsun but you'll learn how to adjust with it! Ah~ A match made in Titan Heaven!"

"Hanji! Are you coming or do you want me to drag your sorry ass?!"

"Eek! Ok ok. I'm coming! Bye bye Heichou's beloved Girlfriend~ "

"Um..bye?" Gosh. Did I just agree to being that Rivaille's so called girlfriend? A part of me says yes while a part of me says like hell that ever happen and a part of me just doesn't really care.

"Lumii! Our farewell party is about to start!" Eren called. I ran to Eren then we walked to the location of our farewell party.

-x- Rivaille -x-

Damn that shitty brat. Damn this shitty four eyes. Damn everything! Why the hell did I acted that way earlier? That's seriously not the plan. I actually planned to scare the shit out of her but I actually enjoyed teasing her. Ugh. What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Awww, our Rivai is thinking of his super cute girlfriend~ " that stupid Hanji interrupted my thoughts. "Shut up and she's not my girlfriend." She just wiggled her brows at me and said, "Whatever you tsun tsun. I mean, you clearly wanted to kiss her back there! I've never seen Rivai being so flirty with girls."

"It's not flirting you idiot. I'm just scaring her."'

"Scaring eh? Well, whatever you say but you looked like you enjoyed yourself back there. You were grinning nonstop. Damn, if only Irvin didn't tell me to look for you I'd actually take a picture of you earlier and put it in a frame. *sigh* If you only saw how adorable you two look like~ "

"One more word and I'll rip your throat out." I threatened her. Hanji is really pissing me off. That damn Titan maniac. But instead of shutting her mouth she just continued blabbing about that brat.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. *sigh* _I must not kill that maniac because her blood is filthy. I must not kill that maniac because her blood is filthy. I must not kill that maniac because her blood is filthy._

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached the HQ and we finally got to start our meeting.

-x- Lumii -x-

Our farewell party started and we all ate and drank to our heart's content. For the first time, the mood was not heavy and dark, instead the room was filled with smiles and laughter.

There is a part where we need to give something to our closest friends. It doesn't have to be that good looking as long as it's from the heart.

Here are some of the scenarios in our little gift-giving:

_Sasha to Chief Instructor Keith~_

"C-chief! Even if you made me run until I drop I would like to give you my last potato." she said as she handed the potato. A blush suddenly crept up Chief's cheek and his eyes became all glittery. Oh gosh. I had to hold back my laugh so much that I think I might actually turned purple. They totally looked like a Father and Daughter Duo.

"Sasha, you airhead. Make sure that you won't be Titan food that easily! You'll miss a lot of potatoes if you die! Understand?!"

"Yes sir!"

_Eren and Mikasa ~_

"Hey Mikasa! I'm sorry that I didn't get to prepare anything. But do you have something that you want?"

"Just your boxers is enough." Eren was stunned for a moment but Mikasa still kept a straight face. "B-boxers?! What the hell do you need that for?!"

"For my collection…"

Eren was really surprised. But then again this is Mikasa we're talking about. Half-badass half-obsessed.

I actually just gave some simple stuff to others and I even gave Jean a baby picture of Mikasa. You should have seen his reaction! He was like a happy little kid and he promised that he will do anything I want as long as I gave her more Mikasa merch. Fufufu!

I was walking alone back to our dorm because I was so tired from earlier that's why I decided to go back myself. Then I saw a familiar figure outside the door. "Rivaille-heichou? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for you."

"Um..I never said that you're here for me. Don't be too defensive. Hahaha!"

"Stupid."

We stood there in silence but I suddenly remembered something. "H-heichou, I'd like to give you something…." I reached for my pockets and brought out a handmade bracelet of mine that I made especially for me for NO reason. I reached for his hands and put the bracelet while shaking from so much nervousness. Why did I even do this in the first place?!

"I-it's simple but I hope you liked it! Sorry again!" I said as quickly opened the door so that I could escape this awkward encounter. But Rivaille stopped the door with his hand and muttered a quiet "Goodnight" before letting me close the door.

I guess he wasn't that bad after all!

05: End

Finished: 9:18 PM, 7/30/2013


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 06

After the celebration that was held last night, we now went to the respective branch that we chose. We said our final goodbye to Annie because out of my close friends here, Annie is the only one who chose to join the Military Police. I was even surprised to learn that even Jean decided to join the Scouting Legion, I mean why would the guy who only thinks of saving his ass from Titans and live in luxury join the Scouting Legion? That actually made me see Jean in a new light. Come to think of it, Jean is the only one among us who seems so…human.

"Ugh. I'm so nervous today. I can't stop being so jittery!" Eren said while pacing back and forth in the Function Hall of the Scouting Legion HQ. They said that all the new recruits must proceed here first for some announcements.

"Eren. Calm down. It's not like we're going to fight Titans on the first day of the job." Mikasa said.

"What do you mean? I LOVE TITANS! I'd like to crush them. It's my only purpose in life!" Eren said with his oh-so-famous scowl on his face.

"Mikasa, don't get him in his "Must Kill Titan" mode again! He might end up saying his long speech." Jean teased.

"Je—" Eren was about to talk back but he was cut off when the doors of the Function Hall opened, revealing Commander Irvin and he was followed by Hanji, Rivaille (with his fabulous uniform) and some people who I really don't know.

We all straightened up and formed our lines. Well you could say that it's pretty much made up of only 2 or 3 lines due to lack of recruits who are willing to have a face to face encounter with Titans.

"Good Morning new recruits! I'm Irvin Smith, the 13th commander of the Scouting Legion!" Commander Irvin shouted while putting his right fist on the left side of his chest. We also did that gesture and shouted, "Good Morning Sir!"

"First of all, I would like to give my heartfelt salute to all of you brave, young soldiers who joined the Scouting Legion even if you already know that your survival rate in this division is not that high. I really respect you for that."

"Moving on, I welcome you all to the Scouting Legion. You'll all be assigned to certain squads led by these people," he gestured to the people behind him, "To finally start your job I'll now announce to which squad you belong."

Commander Irvin said some names that were familiar to me but I'm not really that close to them and when Commander Irvin finally mentioned Rivaille my ears suddenly perked up and I focused on what he was about to say.

"For Rivaille's Squad, he picked Mikasa Ackerman_," God. Please pick me_, "Eren Jaeger," _Pick me! Pick me!_, "Armin Arlert." _For Pete's sake, PICK ME!, _"And…."

My breath hitched as I waited for the last member. I really hope that he would pick me and I don't even know why I'm so eager to get in his squad. Perhaps it's because I just want to make fun of him or *cough* Ijustreallywanttobenearhimfornoreason *cough*

"…Lumiere Merveille. That's all."

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhh!" I raised my arms and shouted on impulse. Everyone turned to look me. Some laughed at me while some gave me questioning looks.

"Are you that eager to be punished brat?" Rivaille said, an amused smile adorned his face.

"Heck no! I just thought that having a shortie as my Corporal won't be that hard."

Everyone 'Ooooed' in response to my bold statement. But instead of looking pissed Rivaille just smirked at me. Wow. This guy actually learned Anger Management.

"Oh really? I see that you're a masochist then. Well, I don't mind masochists on my team."

Before I could respond, Commander Irvin coughed to stop our little fight. "Rivaille, you can think about you love life later."

A vein popped on Rivaille's head and said, "What the fuck Irvin. Don't tell me that you actually believe what that Stupid Titan Maniac said?"

"By the looks of it then yes."

Rivaille just grunted and decided to keep his mouth shut. "You new recruits are now dismissed. You may follow your Squad Leader for some orientation." Commander Irvin commanded. Rivaille went in front of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and me and muttered, "Follow me, you brats." He said and started walking pretty fast.

On our way towards our place I saw Eren sigh beside me and I gave him a look that say 'What?' even if I already know what he was sighing for. "Looks like I'm not the only death-seeker here…" Eren commented.

I gave Eren a sweet smile and said, "O come on! It was fun right? Heichou looks so cu— I mean he looks so funny when he's mad!"

"Yeah right. I bet he looks so funny too when he cuts you into pieces. Lumii, I think you're having my 'Kill Titan Mode' but yours is 'Piss Heichou Mode'"

"Or it's 'Fall in Love with Heichou Mode'" Mikasa added.

A faint shade of red crept up my cheeks. "Mikasa! I would never never never never never (!) Have that kind of feeling!" I said a little too loudly.

"And neither would I." Rivaille said. D-Does that mean that he was listening to our conversation?! "Were yo—" I was about to ask if he was eavesdropping on us but he suddenly turned to face us and said, "Today is the day that you'll officially start your Scouting Legion duties. And unfortunately, I will be your Corporal. Got any objections? Then go and be eaten by a Titan."

I gulped and decided to keep my mouth shut. I should really learn to respect this guy even if it's just for a little bit.

"Good to see that you idiots don't have any objections. Well let's start with a duty that every soldier must fulfill with all his heart, soul, and mind. It's …"

Ohmygee. I wonder what super ultra mega cool Scouting Legion stuff will we do today? I'm starting to feel like Eren; a jittery pile of mush.

"… Cleaning."

What. Cleaning? SERIOUSLY?! Is that the super ultra mega cool stuff that the Scouting Legion do? I honestly thought it was some advance training or whatever.

"Yes!" Eren shouted, a little more enthusiastic than he should have. "Eren, what's so good about cleaning anyway?" I whispered. Rivaille seemed to have heard what I just said and he looked at me with a pissed look on his face. He looked more pissed than the time that I insulted him.

"What's so good about cleaning? CLEANING IS LIFE. Don't you dare talk about cleaning that way."

Woah. W-what's happening? He seems to be so passionate when it comes to this cleaning stuff. "Uh…okay?" I do not really know what to say so I just went with a safe answer.

"Because you insulted the holy name of Cleaning you must clean the whole 3rd and 4th floor. _Alone._"

"Eek! Are you serious?! Seriously serious?!"

"I'm dead serious. Now go clean it until I won't see a single dust left."

"I—"

I had no time to fight for myself so I just followed him; even though it's against my will. I scrubbed the floor, washed the toilets, and make sure that everything is clean. When I was sure that it's absolutely clean, I called Heichou and he just grunted in disgust and said, "Clean this again! It's not even close to what you would call clean."

My jaw dropped because I was 100% sure that this is what a normal person would call clean. Guess he's abnormal. Because I'm such a good girl, I cleaned it again. However, Heichou thinks that it's still dirty so he made me clean it again.

And again.

And again.

Ang again.

"Ugh! Heichou really has OCD!" I complained as I was hanging on a 4th floor window while sweeping the roof. Can you really believe this guy? He even made me clean the roof. The roof dammit! As soon as I swept the roof another group of dust would come flying by. Ugh. I can't believe this guy's crazy antics!

I was about to move to the South side of the roof using my 3DMG when something really bad happened.

The rope of my 3DMG snapped.

Oh shit.

06: End

Finished: 3:24 PM, 8/6/2013

* * *

**Please leave a review~ Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 07

_The rope of my 3DMG snapped._

_Oh shit._

"Wahhhhhhhh! OH PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE NOW I STILL HAVE SO MANY THINGS THAT I WANT TO DO! I WANT TO KILL TITANS I WANT TO EAT BREAD I DON'T WANT TO DIE WHILE CLEANING I'M STILL COVERED WITH DUST!" I shouted as I fell. I closed my eyes as I waited for the inevitable pain.

My life suddenly flashed in front of my eyes and I realized that even though I lost my family I sure am glad to have my friends especially Eren, Mikasa, and Armin.

"Mommy…Daddy…Chichi…I'll finally get to see you again…."

*boogsh*

I opened my eyes to blinding light. A-am I dead now? I see a silhouette of a man. Hmm, maybe he is the man that they call God.

"Oi brat."

Ah. So they call you 'brat' in heaven. Mmm, sounds nice.

"Brat, I did not tell to sleep so get your freaking ass of me!" Then I suddenly felt someone dropped me in a not-so-gentle way. Literally. "Ouch!" I complained as my butt hit the ground. "Why did you drop me—" I stopped talking when I saw the figure looming over me. It's no other than the clean freak.

"What were you doing huh? Do you think that you're a shitty bird or something?" Rivaille asked. I stood up and dusted myself off. "I was cleaning the roof when the wire of my 3DMG suddenly snapped." Rivaille looked at me suspiciously as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. I raised both my hands defensively and said, "Hey! I'm telling the truth!" I gestured to my broken 3DMG, "Look! It really is broken!" Rivaille nodded his head and said, "Fine. Be careful next time, I wouldn't want to lose a comrade just because of a petty fall."

I was a bit happy because that is actually the first time that he said something without being sarcastic, without insulting me and most of all, without threatening me. It made me feel somewhat fluffy and that feeling is seriously creeping me out. I shouldn't even have this kind of unexplainable feeling. Ugh. The fall must have affected my mind or whatever.

"Could you please fucking remove that smile on your face?" Rivaille said, grabbing my attention.

"Eh?!" I realized that a smile has been plastered on my face without me noticing it. "I-It's nothing! It's just that….umm…never mind. I'll just go back to cleaning." I turned around and was about to go back to the HQ when Rivaille grabbed me on the arm.

"Just what?" he asked.

"N-Nothing." I attempted to loosen his hold yet the difference in our power is far too great.

"Spill it." Geez. He's so insistent.

"Ugh. Fine. Well sometimes when you are not threatening or insulting me and you act really out of character, I feel something weird in my stomach. It's like the feeling when you think you're about to poop but you're actually not. My heart also beats faster than normal. I think you make me sick."

An arrogant smirk adorned Rivaille's face. "Am I that handsome?" he asked out of the blue.

"Umm, No?" He glared at me so I decided that it probably was the wrong answer, "I mean ye—sometimes! Wait. What does it have to do with what I said earlier?"

Rivaille stepped closer to me and took the end of some strands of my hair in his fingers. "W-what are you doing?! Please don't violate me!" I said because of panic. Who knows, maybe he'll do what he did last time.

"Tss. I would never do something like that. I think that _you're _the one who will do it."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"You really are naïve, huh? Well 'cause it seems that you're falling in love with me." he said with an amused look on his face.

"FALLING IN LOVE?! That is NOT possible you know. I despise you too muc— Ok. I just completely said it again without thinking BUT that's not important! I will never fall for you, and that I am sure!" I said with 100% certainty.

"Oh really? Then why do you feel the feelings that you just said?" he snickered while saying this.

I covered my face with my hands because of so much embarrassment. Sometimes I wonder how this guy became humanity's strongest soldier because he clearly doesn't look and act like one. "It's because you make me sick! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll resume in doing my cleaning duties and besides if I stay here any longer maybe it's _you _who will fall in love with me." I said while pointing my index finger to his chest.

"I'll never fall in love with a piece of shit like you." he simply stated. I was filled with anger with the way he called me. Tss. Sometimes, Rivaille really needs to have a taste of his own medicine so I boldly said, "Want to make a bet? If you fall in love with me then you'll be my servant for a _month._"

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"If I really fall in love with you then I'll clean the whole HQ from top to bottom and left to right." I bravely said. Rivaille pondered over this and he sure is taking his time in thinking about this so I said something that would surely make him agree. "Or maybe little Heichou is scared that he'll lose the bet. Awww."

That sure worked because I finally caught his attention. "Are you challenging me brat?" he said with a menacing glare. "What if I am?" I replied with confidence because I'm sure that there is no way I would lose. Who the heck would fall for this shortie anyway?

"Then get your cleaning materials ready 'cause you're going to lose." he threatened.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I replied with a sweet smile on my face.

"Now that it's settled why don't you go back to cleaning the roof 'cause it seems that the next time you will clean, it's not just the upper floors but the _whole _HQ." Rivaille taunted. "Any final words before you go to your hellish cleaning day because it seems that you'll lose easily on this one." he added with a smirk.

I decided to make my answer much more dramatic so I grabbed my broken 3DMG and started to depart but when I was halfway to the HQ I turned around, faced Rivaille and said, "You may boss me around but don't you dare fall in love with me 'cause who knows, tomorrow I might be the one bossing you around."

Damn. I love my line.

07: End

Finished: 12:35 AM, 8/11/2013

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for the errors. I didn't proofread this because it's already past 12 midnight so…yeah. I seriously need to go to sleep. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites by the way. I love you all. Lol. Please leave me a review. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 08

_"Rivaille! Step on the mud and roll in it. Now." I commanded as I stood all high and mighty in front of a very pissed Rivaille. He reluctantly stepped on the mud but then I pushed him and he almost fell headfirst. "W-why are you doing this to me?!" he said with that defeated look in his face. Gosh, I love seeing that defeated look._

_"Why am I doing this? It's because you fell in love with me." I laughed like an antagonist in a fairy tale and added, "Tsk tsk tsk. You shouldn't have agreed on the bet because I knew right from the start that you're the one who will fall in love with me first."_

_"Tch. Brat."_

_"What did you say?! I said that you need to call me Master!"_

_"Brat."_

_"How da—"_

"BRAT! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Some familiar voice shouted as I felt pain shot through my back and butt. I immediately woke up from the impact and when I opened my eyes, I was surprised to see a very very angry-looking Heichou in front of me.

"H-Heichou?! Why did you kick me out of my bed?!" I asked with hints of agitation in my voice. "I woke you up because you look like a shitty princess sleeping on your oh-so-fluffy-bed when you should already be training!"

"Training…..?" I muttered then it dawned on me. I was supposed to attend the Morning Training today! Ohemgee! I'm sooooo dead. "Oh…right…training…"

"Yes. _Training. _Now stand the fuck up or I'm going to pull you all the way to the training grounds and I swear I'm not gentle."he threatened. "Eek! Fine, fine. I'm going to stand up now, fix myself, and go to the training grounds soon as I can."

"No can do you brat. Irvin is strict with the time and you've got approximately 3 minutes to get there. So I suggest you run as fast as you can because you'll surely receive a punishment if you're late." I immediately panicked when I heard what he said. "Wait! What about you? Are you exempted on this punishment?!" I'm actually okay with punishments as long as I can bring Heichou along with me. Well, I just like him to share the same pain.

"No." he simply stated. "Then why are you here? Oh I get it! You're here because you're so concerned and you are willing to be punished with me. My, my, does that mean that you're already falling in love?"

"I didn't mean to get your hopes up but _no. _And now that you mentioned it I should be leaving now with my 3DMG because I'm sure I'll reach it in no time." He then opened the window then used his 3DMG. "WAIT! TAKE ME WITH YOU! HEICHOUUUUU!" I called in vain. Tch. Why is he so mean to me?! I could've just ride on his back and we'll both arrive in time for the Training.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh!

I ran as fast as I could but no human without their 3DMG could reach the Training Grounds with just 2 minutes. I arrived in the training grounds wearing my pajamas while sweating so hard. "I *inhale* am *exhale* so *inhale* sorry *exhale*"

Some of the new recruits as well as the high ranking officers looked at me. I looked at Commander Irvin's face and he wasn't exactly mad at me but in fact, he was even smiling. "Umm, Commander Irvin, you're not going to punish me for being late?"

"Lumii, no one said that you're late. You're even five minutes earlier."

Anger and shock crept on my face as I said, "B-but Heichou said that— and he even —a-and" I stuttered because I really don't know if I should be relieved that I wasn't late or if I should feel angry because Heichou tricked me.

I looked at the smirking face of Heichou with my jaw still dropped because I still can't recover from the fact that he just tricked me and I totally fell for it. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

His smirk just grew wider and said, "I just wanted to kick you off your bed and then trick you. Damn, I made such a nice plan." I shut my mouth in frustration and I saw Commander Irvin shake his head disapprovingly. I don't know if that was for Heichou's actions of for the both of us.

Tons of plans on how to get revenge on Heichou ran through my mind but a group of familiar voices stopped my train of thoughts.

"Lumii! It's very unlikely for you to arrive earlier than us. What miracle happened?" Mikasa remarked.

"It's be—"

"And why are you wearing your pajamas?" Eren asked.

"Like I sa—"

"We waited for you in the Dining Hall yet why didn't you come?" Armin was the one who cut me off this time.

"Woah woah. Calm down with the questioning. Let me explain first. There is _someone _who _tricked _me and said that I was already _late _but then I found out that I'm not. And oh, let me just add that that _someone _also kicked me out of my bed." I explained while emphasizing some of the words of the Heichou can hear it.

"Who?" Eren asked, still not getting who that is.

"I'll give you a hint. He's _short_."

Realization hit Eren as he finally knew who I'm talking about. We had a little chitchat so that I could release some of my anger until Commander Irvin finally stood up and asked for us to gather. He explained that we would be training by pair and that we should find a partner. I was about to grab Armin when Commander Irvin suddenly called me.

"Lumii, You partner up with Rivaille." he said.

"Eeh?! Commander, why?!"

"I looked up your records and I found out that using the 3DMG is one of your weakness so I decided that Rivaille should train you in using it."

"Why can't just some person good at 3DMG teach me?" I asked.

"It's Rivaille's field of expertise so I suggest that you just follow my orders." He insisted so I just followed my superior with a sad face.

I went to Heichou and he gave me my 3DMG. "Just so you know I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm only doing this because it's Commander Irvin's order." He looked at me and said, "I'm not doing this either for your sake so that you won't become Titan food. I'm only doing this because I want to see how a shitty brat in her pajamas use the 3DMG."

"I can ride it just fine." I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"Yeah right. But you use it at a speed like you're just strolling on the park."

I just rolled my eyes and put my 3DMG. We started the training by just swinging from tree to tree with Heichou on my trail. He said that due to my extraordinary clumsiness I might fall.

Then his words came true. I aimed the hook towards the trunk but instead in pierced through some leaves and thin air. "Wahhhhh!" I panicked then I hugged Heichou who was beside me that time. Because I suddenly grabbed him, he lost his balance…

…then the unluckiest thing happened to both of us. Tch.

08: End

Finished: 7:58 PM, 8/15/2013

* * *

**Please leave me a review~ Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 09

Ah. The weather is perfect today. It would've been a very nice day if I weren't in my pink pajama that is decorated with many chibi Titans that are in weird poses (The pajama is actually Eren's birthday gift to me last year so the Titan design is self-explanatory) while swinging back and forth with some shortie that had just tricked me not so long ago.

Too complicated? Well let me say my explanation through a song. Lumii and Heichou swinging on a tree, S-W-I-N-G-I-N-G.

The last part kind of sucked but you get the idea. Due to some very unlucky circumstances the ropes of our 3DMG ended up tangled together and because I grabbed him when I was about to fall he also that means that we're also stuck together.

"Stupid 3DMG. Stupid brat. Stupid leaves. Stupid sun. Stupid wea…" Heichou continued muttering curses to me and some inanimate objects. "Heichou, muttering curses won't help us." I interjected. "Being stupid in using the 3DMG doesn't help either."

Ouch. That was kind of harsh. "Well, I'm sorry for being stupid…" I replied with a sad tone. All the unlucky happenings and the negative vibe must have gotten on me. Tss. Heichou must have noticed the sudden change in my mood and said, "I'm not going to say sorry because I'm just saying the truth but just pretend that I didn't say anything."

Heichou and his beloved pride. Typical. I rolled my eyes at him because it seems that this is the closest thing to an apology that I could get. "Gee, Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Silence once again engulfed us as we swing back and forth on this branch. I'm glad that the rope and the branch didn't break despite our weight. But we're really in a hard position, my hands are stuck to my side while Heichou's hands are stuck on his back. We can't even move an inch because the ropes are too tight and I'm afraid that if we move, the branch might break so we're very helpless right now. What's worse is that we're currently face to face and that would make awkward situations more awkward.

I was surprised when he stared at me straight in the eye. I stared back for a few minutes but I was starting to get really bothered because the more that I stare at him, the more I think that Heichou is quite handsome so I averted my gaze toward some random tree to avoid that incredulous thought. But even if I already averted my gaze I still see him staring at me from the corner of my eye and what's more disturbing is that his stare even intensified. Gosh. W-what will I do?!

"Err… Heichou, will you please stop staring at me?" I said when I finally could not take his stare. "Tss. A brat like you should feel honored that I even wasted my time staring at you." he teased. My "I- must-tease-Heichou" senses finally kicked in so I said, "Well it certainly looks like you're not wasting your time 'cause you're enjoying what you see." I raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked.

"Oh really? I'm not really enjoying it. It's just that there is nothing better to look at but I am amazed by your confidence brat." Wait. Should I take that as a insult or a compliment? A compliment for implying that I'm better looking than the trees here or an insult for even comparing me with them? Ugh. Whatever. I'm slowly getting immune to his insults anyway.

"Heichou, I think we got off the wrong foot ever since we met so why don't we try to lessen our hatred towards each other?"

"And how do you suggest that we do that?" he asked.

"Hmm. Why don't we get to know each other?"

He snorted then said, "Get to know each other your ass. I bet you're just saying that so that you'll know how to woo me." I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Ugh. Look, I don't have a desire for you whatsoever. I just thought that this is a good opportunity to finally become friends and not get on each other's nerves."

"I strongly believe that that shit is impossible."

"Aww. You're such a killjoy. Whether you like it or not you need to share somethi—"

"Since when did I become obliged to follow yo—"

"Shh! Just this once or else. We've got nothing else to do anyway." I cleared my throat then said, "I'm Lumiere Merveille or called as Lumii. I suck at using the 3DMG. I'm from Shingashina District and cold water is my waterloo. I cannot take a bath if it's too cold."

"Then I should make a mental note to drench you with ice-cold water to wake you up in a more surprising manner." Rivaille commented. "Hey! That's not fair! Anyway, why don't you talk about yourself?"

"I would never do that." I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes and I swear, it took such a long time for him to finally give in. He sighed and said, "Ugh. Fine. I was abandoned by my parents so I became a thief. Irvin took me in and that's it."

I was surprised by his story and I can't help but frown. "Oi! Stop giving me that pitiful look. I don't need it."

"B-But…that's so sadddd! Being abandoned by your parents and you became a thief so that you could survive!" I was so affected that I couldn't stop squirming.

"Quit moving you brat! The branch is going to break."

I calmed down a little because I'm afraid that my fats might really break the branch and we're so high up in the tree so it will really, really hurt if we fall. We became silent as I pondered about his past. Who would've thought that this guy would have such a back story. He made it look so simple but I guess that there is more to it and I will stop at nothing in order to uncover it. Also it made me realize something.

"Heichou, I should probably say sorry for calling you a shortie…"

"Why is that? Have you finally learned to respect your superior?"

"It's just that I realized that the reason why you're so short is probably because you've been malnourished when you were young. And your struggles back then are very evident in your stature. You clearly failed to receive proper nutrients." I said.

Heichou look at me with an agitated expression and said, "You brat! Once we get out of here I'll really punish you!"

"W-Why?! I'm just saying the truth!"

Heichou just looked on the other side, probably so that he could lose some steam. Because he shared some important story to me I should probably share something to him too. "Heichou, do you know why I joined the Scouting Legion?"

He looked at me and said, "Because you have a crush on me?" And take note: He said that with a straight face. "O-Of course not!" I said defensively. He snickered then said, "I know you're just lying because you've clearly fell for me."

Ugh. I staring to think being good terms with this guy is impossible. "Enough about that. The real reason that I joined the Scouting Legion, aside for revenge, is because I want to find my special someone that carries the Wings of Freedom on his back." I said dreamily.

What I just said piqued his attention. He raised a brow at me and said, "Special Someone? Who the fuck is that?"

"Duh. Of course I don't know his name. In fact, I don't even know how he looks like. But the only thing that I remember is that he saved me from the Titans when I have completely lost hope and that he's remarkably short. That's why I like calling you shortie because it kind of reminds me of him."

Heichou seemed to stare blankly at me for a few moment and then muttered, "You're from Shingashina right?" I nodded. "And you look awfully familiar to me." I raised a brow then said, "Huh?" But instead of answering me he said, "And my first mission was in Shingashina. And I… saved a girl that time."

My eyes widened as I finally caught up to what he is thinking. I gaped at him and said,

"Does that mean that you're…"

09: End

Finished: 10:57 AM, 8/20/2013

* * *

**Hi! Please leave me a review~ Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Does that mean that you're… A REALLY HEROIC PERSON?!" I said with so much enthusiasm. Heichou already said that his first mission was in Shingashina and he already saved a girl that time so that is a very heroic act indeed!

Heichou just stared at me with a mixture of annoyance and amazement. "Err. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked after a minute of silence. "It's because I'm annoyed and at the same time amazed at how limitless your stupidity can be."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I complained. He just sighed and said, "We really need to get out of here. I'm afraid that your stupidity might be contagious.

"Answer me Heichou! I don't really get what you're trying to say. I'm right that you're heroic, considering the fact that you just saved a girl on your very first mission. Is there something that I'm not getting?"

"I said that the girl I saved looks a _lot _like you." he said. I thought about it very carefully until I arrived at the answer and I'm sure that my answer this time is 100% correct. "Ah! You want me to thank you right? For saving a girl from my hometown and that girl even looks like me. So, thank you very much Heichou! Did I get it right this time?"

He once again gave a long, long sigh and then muttered a quick, "Nevermind." I tilted my head to the side, still confused why I still didn't get his desired answer. Gosh, this is so hard. What is this, a test?! Ugh. It's seriously stressing my brain that's not really good at anything.

I could not put my mind at ease because I really feel like there is something I'm missing. "Heichouuuu! Please tell meeee!"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with Titan saliva on top?"

"Tss. That's unsanitary so no."

"Pretty please with all the cleaning material on the world on top?"

"That's actually very tempting...but no."

Ugh. We literally went like this for about an hour until I ran out of ideas on what to put on top of a pretty please. I puffed out my cheeks in frustration and said, "You're so unfair Heichou!"

"Life is unfair. But will you stop moving or else this branch will really br—eak."

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted because the branch really did break! We landed with a loud thud and there is a good and bad thing about the fall.

The good thing is that I landed on top of Heichou so the fall wasn't really that bad. And the bad thing is that…

Heichou's lips are on the corner of my lips. THE. FREAKING. CORNER. OF. MY. LIPS.

Ohmygolly! M-My first kiss was almost stolen! And it was almost stolen by Heichou! Ugh. Another awkward moment to be added to my "The awkward things between me and Shortie" list.

_Meanwhile in the HQ…_

"Hanji, have you seen Rivaille and Lumii? The training is already over and yet they are still nowhere in sight." Commander Irvin asked the Titan Maniac who lives by the name, Hanji. "Eh?" Hanji said but a thought crossed her mind and her expression suddenly changed, and Commander Irvin wasn't really happy about that change.

"Hanji, I already know what you're thinking. I assure you that they would never do _that._"

"Fufufu. What if they did? Maybe the reason why they are still gone is because they're doing you-know-what." Hanji said while wriggling an eyebrow.

"Hanji. Stop. Rivaille wouldn't touch a fifteen year old for Pete's sake."

"Can't you see the glint in Rivaille's eyes when he looks at that girl? It's what you call _love, _Irvin."

Commander Irvin pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He really should never ever ask Hanji a question because at the end he either gets to stressed out by her ideas or confused by her unlimited babbling.

He then sighed and said, "Let's just go look for them."

"Okay then but don't blame me if you see something that your virgin eyes couldn't handle."

"Hanji. We're not having that talk again. I wouldn't want to hear you talk about _'The Reasons why Irvin is still single'_ Got it?"

"But —"

"Let's just look for them." Commander Irvin said for the nth time and he finally succeeded in shutting Hanji's mouth.

They walked through the forest and was startled when they heard a shout that sounded like Lumii.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The immediately ran to where the sound came from and they were really shocked when they saw the scene in front of them.

Lumii on top of Rivaille. Rivaille below Lumii. Ropes binding them together. And…lips touching! Or is it?

Commander Irvin was left speechless at what he saw while Hanji had that triumphant look on her face while giving Commander Irvin her 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Rivaille! Lumii! What are you two doing?!" Commander Irvin asked. Lumii suddenly lifted her head and said, "This isn't what you think about Commander Irvin! There was an accident and then this happened!"

"Oh, no need to explain. In fact you can continue what you're doing. Just pretend that we didn't see anything. Go on." Hanji urged.

Commander Irvin facepalmed at the thing that Hanji is implying and Rivaille looked very, very agitated while Lumii still looked clueless to what Hanji is saying.

"Hanji. The moment I get out of these ropes I'll get you eaten by one of your so-called Titan friends!" Rivaille threatened.

Hanji just chuckled and said, "At least I got to know your weird fetishes before I die. Poor Lumii. Was this guy too hard on you?"

"Hanji, stop the sexual innuendos already and just free them." Commander Irvin said. Hanji gave him a salute and went near them. While breaking the ropes with a pocket knife Hanji said,

"Wow. I never knew the you would be in to those kind of stuff, Rivaille. You kinky little dude."

10: End

Finished: 1:51 AM, 8/26/2013

* * *

**Hi! Please leave a review! Thanks! ^^" **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

**-x- Lumii -x-**

It was a rainy Sunday Morning and I was eating my breakfast with Eren, Mikasa, and Armin in the dining hall. Everyone ate in silence and only the raindrops could be heard. Everyone was probably still exhausted from the training yesterday and I sure am glad that we're all free for the day.

I was taking a sip of my coffee when Armin asked me a question. "Lumii, I was just wondering, where did you go during yesterday's training?" I flinched at what he said. I suddenly remembered the scene with Heichou. The part where h-he almost stole m-my first kiss! That very horrible memory caused me to choke while drinking my coffee.

Eren patted my back and said, "Hey, are you okay?" I nodded and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "Err. Don't worry guys! I just happened to really suck in using the 3DMG so I got me and Heichou in some kind of trouble." I said as I laughed awkwardly. I debated whether I should tell them about the whole hanging on the tree thingy but I guess that awkward information can wait.

"Is that so?" Mikasa asked. Mikasa must've felt that there is something I'm not telling but I guess that she decided to drop the topic too. We just continued eating but Mikasa and Armin suddenly stood up from the table.

"Where are you two going?" Eren asked. "We just have some errand. We'll be back later. Bye!" Armin said as he waved at us. Mikasa didn't say anything but just waved at us as well. It's actually been a long time since the last time I've been alone with Eren. Hmm, I guess brother-sister bonding is a good idea. I actually missed having a sibling and Eren is like a brother to me so why not?

"Hey Eren, why don't we go in my room?" I said as I looked at him with an excited look on my face. His expression suddenly lit up and said, "I would love to!"

**-x- Rivaille -x-**

I gave a sigh of relief as I finally got the peace that I've always wanted since this morning. Even if it's my off today I'm still surrounded by a group of idiots so I wouldn't exactly call it as a day off from their stupidity.

I decided that I'll go to the library first and read for a bit before I do my favorite thing in the world—cleaning. I'm currently walking in the hallways when I heard a voice in one of the rooms.

"Ohmygolly Eren! Y-You're so good at it! Ugh!"

Wait. What the fuck?! It's the brat's voice! And I just suffered from a mental image that's probably going to stay in my mind for a while. I inched closer toward the door and pressed my ear against the door. Tss. I'm not eavesdropping, I just wanted to make sure that no one is doing ridiculous stuff in the HQ.

"Eh?! How is it supposed to fit?! I-It's too big!" Lumii said with worry evident on her voice.

"We can do it! Just…need…to…push…a…little…harder!" Eren said with determination.

Will someone really tell me what the fuck this two are doing?! Geez. Teenagers and their hormones.

"Ungh. W-Wait! Don't push too hard! It will be out of shape! OUCH!"

Ok. I'm really over with this shit. I need to end this once and for all! I kicked the door open and you could say that surprised is an understatement, once you saw what they were doing.

"You…He…Uh…" Wow. For the first time in history, I became speechless. There were on the floor. Making a…uh…a Titan Plushie. Eren was pushing some foam inside while Lumii was the one sewing at the seams. Lumii has her finger on her mouth so I guess that she pricked her finger with a needle.

"Eh? Heichou? What are you doing here?" She titled her head to the side and asked innocently. "What were you two doing?" I shot back.

"We're just making a Titan Plushie because Lumii said that she has troubles sleeping alone in the night." Eren stated.

Oh. So that's how it is. Tss. This is what I get for jumping into conclusions. "I guess that's fine then. Just don't do any weird stuff or I'll beat the shit out of the two of you." I said as I left the room. I only managed to walk 5 steps away from them when something more ridiculous happened.

My eyes grew big as I stared in horror. Oh shit.

**-x- Lumii -x-**

Eren and I were making a personalized Titan Plushie when Heichou suddenly barged in. I was really surprised at first because I was worried if I did something bad again. But then it turned out very awkward and funny at the same time. Heichou was speechless and the look on his face was too damn precious. It's like it is his first time to see someone making a plushie.

"I guess that's fine then. Just don't do any weird stuff or I'll beat the shit out of the two of you." He said and then left the room.

I looked at Eren and asked, "I wonder what's wrong with him?" Eren just smirked at me and said, "Maybe he just thought that we're doing some adult stuff and barged in here because he's in love with you and doesn't want you to be with me."

Woah. Woah. Wait. Where did that inlove thingy came from?! "What a _fascinating _imagination you got there Eren." I said sarcastically.

"Or maybe, you're the one in love with him!" Eren teased. I puffed out my cheeks and said, "Eren! Stop teasing me or else I'll bite you!"

"Lumii loves Heichou~" Eren said in a sing-song voice. I jumped at him and tried to bite the first thing that I touch. I grabbed his hand and before Eren could pull away I bit him on the part near his thumb.

"OUCHHHH!" Eren shouted. I smirked triumphantly until something weird happened. E-Eren grew freakishly large and he broke my whole damn room! He grew taller and taller until he even broke the higher floors.

I started to panic and then shouted,

"HEICHOU! EREN TURNED INTO A FREAKISHLY-LARGE-TITAN-THAT-LOOKED-LIKE-HE-HANG-OU T-IN -THE- GYM-BECAUSE-THOSE-ABS-LOOKS-SO-DAMN-FINE!"

11: End

Finished: 2:35 PM, 9/1/2013

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! ^^" Reviews = Love 3 Teehee. [Shameless Plug] I also have a Free! Fanific. It's Makoto x OC. The title is I want it Bad. You can read it if you like. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

**-x- Lumii -x-**

I should've been happily doing my everyday routine today. Training, cleaning, and back to training again. That's what you basically do if Rivaille-heichou becomes your superior. But that's a different story. Instead of working my ass off in cleaning the HQ, I'm actually at the dungeon while sneaking some of my food to Eren.

Remember the time when Eren and I was making a Titan Plushie and Heichou suddenly barged in? Well, we had a brother-sister like fight after that and I kind of bit his hand and boom! He suddenly turned into this Titan that has a really nice set of abs.

Then a crazy courtroom scene happened where Heichou had suddenly beaten Eren to a pulp. Of course, I'm such a good "sister" so I did something to stop him. But I guess my way of doing it wasn't really the right way because at the end, I also got punished. Though, it was really worth it.

Ah. The heroic adventures of Lumii…

_**Flashback**_

_*kick* *punch punch* kick*_

_I cannot stand to see Eren, the boy who I treated as my brother, getting kicked and punched right in front of my eyes. Mikasa would've surely tried to fight Heichou if she wasn't being held back by Armin._

_I guess I just need to take matters to my own hands eh?_

_I stepped on the railing and prepared to do my super jump to Heichou's direction. "Cadet Merveille! What do you think you're doing?!" Commander Irvin said. I looked at him and said, "Sorry Commander! I just can't stand to see shortie hurting my brother!"_

_It's now or never, I guess._

_I suddenly jumped towards Heichou and I clung to Heichou's back tightly. We almost fell backwards but the good thing is that Heichou quickly regained his balance. _

_"What the fuck are you doing?!" Heichou said as he tried to pry me off of him. "I cannot let you hurt Eren! Stop you shortie!" I shouted as I tightened my hold on him. "Don't call me shortie you idiot!" Heichou said._

_We continued bickering until General Zacklay called our attention. "Order! Order! Cadet Merveille, what are you doing?" he said with a stern look. Oh gosh. Getting Heichou pissed is fine but getting General Zacklay, the head of the three divisions, pissed is so not fine. I need to think of a very believable explanation. _

_"Umm. Er..you see, I just suddenly got in the mood to have a piggyback ride. And…uh…let's just pretend that Heichou is the horse. Go Horsey go!" _

_The courtroom suddenly went silent. Until General Zacklay coughed and said, "Irvin, you do have some…__**imaginative**__…subordinates in your branch."_

_Commander Irvin just facepalmed at this and said, "But sometimes I do hope that they weren't __**that **__imaginative."_

_I finally let go of Heichou and he turned to look at me and said, "You're so going to pay for this."_

_**End of Flashback**_

And I'm pretty sure that you already know what happened after that. I cleaned until I dropped and I'm pretty sure that sleeping next to horse poop isn't a nice experience. That's why I made a mental note to myself that piggyback rides during courtroom sessions is a taboo.

Moving on, I'm currently at Eren's dungeon. They didn't really trusted him that much yet but I guess that this is better than dissecting him.

"Eren, I'm really sorry I bit your hand. If I didn't do that then you wouldn't have awakened your Titan powers."

"Don't sweat it, Lumii. I'm actually glad that I can turn into a Titan because that means that I get to kill more Titans." he said with sincerity in his voice.

"Nah. I'm still on my guilt trip. But Eren, you do know that you're like my brother right? If you ever feel sad and lonely just remember that you have a cute sister *cough* me *cough* who is always by your side, no matter what! … I love you, Eren …"

"I love you too Lumii."

**-x- Rivaille -x-**

Tch. My back hurts. Who would've thought that the brat was quite heavy. Not only heavy but also reckless. To just suddenly do that for the sake of Eren, it makes me feel…agitated. And I'm pissed because I don't even know why I should feel like that.

That brat is just nothing to me so I wouldn't really care if she treasures that boy too much but every time I think about it, about how they're so close to each other, I always feel this annoying pain in my chest. I never really thought about it much before since this didn't really happen that much but it's really bothering.

I can't seem to concentrate to much because of it. Tss. Maybe I'm just getting old? Yeah. That must be the reason. Not some stupid emotion.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it's my turn now to look after Eren. I was making my way into the dungeon when I saw the brat sitting in front of the bars.

They seem to be talking about something but I'm quite far yet so I couldn't hear what they were saying and when I finally got close, I heard Lumii say…

"… I love you, Eren …"

"I love you too Lumii."

The pain in my chest intensified and I surely wasn't too happy with that. It just made me want to beat up Eren again. I fixed myself and then picked up the brat by her hair.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Heichou, don't pull on my hair!"

"You're not supposed to be here. Get the fuck out."

"I was just visiting Eren!"

I gripped her hair tighter and she suddenly said, "Fine! Fine! I'll get out of here!" When I finally let her go she quickly ran away while shouting, "Bye Eren! I'll just sneak in tomorro—Oops. Just forget what I said!"

Eren this. Eren that. Tch. What's so good about him anyway? And if you think about it, compared to him…

I'm much more handsome. *cough*

12: End

Finished: 11:51 AM, 9/7/2013

* * *

**Reviews? :3 Lovelots! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"That damn shortie…I'm so going to kill him..He's going to pay for it so darn much…" Mikasa kept muttering these words while Armin tried to make her keep her voice low, fearing that Heichou might hear eat.

I decided to just let Mikasa release some of her frustration and just continued eating my flavorless breakfast that the cooks even consider edible. I was about to take another spoonful when I just realized something. "Hey," I said, calling the attention of Mikasa and Armin, "What day is it today?"

"Umm, Monday." Armin said.

"Monday?! Ohmygolly! Do you know what that means?"

"…It means that it's Monday…" Mikasa said without the slightest hint of emotion. I just rolled my eyes a little and said, "Silly. Today is the day the Eren finally gets to go out of that cell!" I shouted enthusiastically.

Mikasa stood up in surprised and said, "Are you serious?!" I smiled at her and nodded. "I heard Petra and Auruo talking last week. They said that the higher ups will finally allow Eren to go out of the cell on Monday. And that means that…" I took a deep breath and said, "EREN WILL FINALLY BE FREE OF THAT SHORTIE'S GRASP!"

Everyone went dead silent for a moment because it seems that I said it a bit loudly than I should have. I was about to say sorry when I felt it. His deadly aura. Right behind me.

"Someone's behind me, isn't it?"

Mikasa and Armin nodded. I sighed and when I turned around my face suddenly turned into a scowl. It was him. "H-Hi Heichou!" I awkwardly greeted him as I rubbed the nape of my neck. "Brat. Just who are you calling a shortie, huh?" he asked, his voice dripping with venom.

I've already had this encounter for so many times and I still have half of my brain cells working so I already know what I needed to do. This is the only way that I can saved my pride and my butt.

I stood up and headed towards the door without uttering a single word. I was about to open the door when Heichou grabbed me on the arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

I coughed, a fake cough, faced him and said, "I'm just going to go to the utility room, grab the cleaning materials, and clean your room." Heichou looked confused for a moment but then smirked when he realized what I was trying to do. "My, my, it seems that you're finally growing into a obedient dog." he said and then finally left the dining hall.

Mikasa and Armin followed me on my way to the utility room and Armin asked, "Why did you volunteered to clean Heichou's room? Normally, you'll be angry, annoyed, and pissed when he orders you around."

"Well you see Armin, during my stay here at the Scouting Legion, I've learned two things. When you get Heichou mad it's best to clean his room before he even tells you do it because in that way, he won't kick your butt! I must say, I'm quite the genius myself for discovering this. Fufufufu."

Mikasa and Armin deadpanned at what I said. "O…kay. Armin, we need to patrol now. Let's leave Lumii 'cause it seems that she's hallucinating." Mikasa said. I pouted and said, "Mikasa! I'm not hallucinating! I'm a genius! Right? Right?"

But instead of answering they just continued walking away from me. Geez, this is the definition of real friends, they don't compliment you or anything, they just put you down but in a good way.

Now that I have all the cleaning materials needed, I proceeded to Heichou's room. I knocked first because he sure as hell would double my punishment if I just suddenly barged in. "Come in." he said.

I entered the room and saw him on his desk, reading some documents and on his side was…Petra. I have no grudge on Petra but I suddenly became…irritated? I don't know why but I can't help but think, why does she get to be on his room, alone with him. While I only get to go here when he makes me clean. Heichou doesn't even let me go to his room to talk about important Scouting Legion stuff but he lets Petra. It seems…unfair.

"Oi. Don't just stand there. Go clean the room. Time is gold you brat." Heichou said. I realized that I've been standing on the door far too longer than I should have. "Mmkay." I said without my usual cheeriness. Heichou gave me a look and decided to just shrug it off and continue to talk with his beloved Petra.

I knelt on the floor and started scrubbing in. Heichou's room is quite big so I could not really make out what they were talking about but I do know that they're having an oh-so-wonderful conversation 'cause Petra keeps on giggling at something that Heichou said. That pissed me off for no reason. Heichou and I never had that kind of conversation and it's just…sad.

After what seemed like forever Petra finally left so that means that Heichou and me are the only two living souls in this room. Silence dominated the room for a while until Heichou suddenly said, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

I stopped cleaning for a moment to look at him. He has this stern look at his face. I thought of looking away but I decided to hold a staring contest with him so I just stared back. "Nothing. It does not concern you anyway."

He stood up from his seat and walked towards me until he's just mere inches away from me. Good thing that he wasn't tall 'cause that would have made him a lot more intimidating. "I'll aks it again, What thwe heck is wrong with you?"

I sighed and said, "Nothing. It's just that something is bothering me."

We then started talking back and forth very quickly like we're in a hurry.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"By the holy name of Cleaning, I command you to say it."

"Wow you totally sound like Sailor Moon on that one."

"Who is that?"

"No one."

"JUST. SAY. IT."

I finally gave up and said, "Fine fine. It's just that I think Petra and you are quite close." Heichou raised an eyebrow at me and said, "That's all? That's what is bothering you?"

"Yeah. It's just making me kind of pissed for some unknown reason." I said. But instead of answering Heichou took my wrist and pinned me against the wall.

"H-Heichou, w-why? I-Is being bothered by that a b-bad thing?" I asked.

His lips formed a thin line and it is the closest thing to a smile that I got from Heichou. He said…

"No. Definitely not."

13: End

Finished: 12:01 PM, 9/15/2013

* * *

**Hi! I absolutely appreciate all your reviews! ^_^ Thanks for your continued support!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

**-x- Lumii -x-**

"No. Definitely not."

Heichou leaned down, well not exactly _down _because I am technically taller than him by one centimeter but that's not the point. The point is that he leaned towards me and his lips…_touched mine._ IT FREAKING TOUCHED MINE.

I immediately froze on the spot. His lips started moving but I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I mean, it's my first time so _how_ do I exactly kiss back?

His grip on my wrist loosened and then, moments later, I felt his hands crawl up to my hips. My brain and heart was in total chaos and it almost felt like they would just jump right out of me. I was so surprised at Heichou's sudden action that my brain malfunctioned. My mind just went blank and I found myself putting my arms around his neck.

I kissed back clumsily, which was understandable because it was my first time. My teeth would sometimes hit his teeth and I would accidentally bite him but Heichou didn't seem to mind my clumsy mistakes. He just continued.

He's the first one to break the kiss and I whimpered a little at the sudden loss of contact. But I was breathless and my lungs demanded attention so we just stared at each other, with my arm still clinging on his neck, and tried to regain our breath.

"Why—" I was about to ask him that question when we both heard a cough from the door. I removed myself from Heichou's grasp and we both looked at the direction where we heard the cough. And oh boy.

It was no other than Commander Irvin.

"I guess you're finished now, huh?" he said monotonously. "What do you want, Irvin?" Heichou asked, unfazed. Wow. I don't know how Heichou can remain so nonchalant about it. I mean, Commander Irvin just caught us _kissing_ in his room.

"Rivaille, the King sent a letter earlier, saying that they want you to visit the Kingdom as soon as possible. They expect your arrival tomorrow morning. So if you don't want to be late, I suggest that you go now."

Heichou looked at me for a second then return to Irvin and said, "Hmph. Fine."

He already left but I could still feel those lips that took my first kiss.

**-x- Rivaille -x-**

As soon as we were far from my room Irvin looked at me and said, "God, Rivaille. She's fifteen."

"I know that she's fifteen." I retorted back without looking at him. He shook his head and said, "If you have feelings for her then could've just waited 3 more years, you know." 3 more years huh? Until she turns 18…

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Can we just get this over with? Yes, I kissed a fifteen-year-old girl, but no, it wasn't because I have feelings. It's just on impulse. She was being a brat so I just silenced her with a kiss."

"You're the one being a brat." Irvin mumbled. I glared at him and said, "JUST. DROP. IT." He raised his arms and said, "Fine, fine. No need to be so grumpy about it."

I hadn't uttered a single word to him until I got into the carriage that would bring me to the Castle.

I reached the Castle by morning and was ushered in by a butler to the conference room in order to meet the King. I didn't really liked going in this Castle because I believe that this is inhabited by dumb people who know nothing about the outside world and just lived solely for money. They disgust me but if I want to continue my mission for humanity then I unfortunately need to follow their orders.

I sat down one of the soft chairs and waited for that asshole— I mean _King. _

After minutes of waiting the King arrived with his huge belly bouncing up and down. Tss. This bastard gets to eats anything he wants while those people sacrificing their life for humanity gets to eat the same, tasteless, soup every fucking day. I didn't even stand up or acknowledge his presence, I just sat there, waiting for him to sit too.

"I'm very honored to meet Humanity's strongest solder. It's a pleasure meeting you Rivaille." he said as he sat down. I just nodded, mainly because I'm not fond of pleasantries and I wouldn't want to lie to him and say that it's a pleasure to meet him too 'cause it certainly isn't.

I decided to get down to business and said, "So why did you call me here?" He took a bite of the cookie from the table and offered me some, but I declined because I cannot eat those luxurious foods while my comrades back in the HQ eat those stale breads.

I asked him again why he called me here and he said, "You see, my little princess has now grown into an adult. She has now officially turned eighteen and it is a tradition of the Royal Family that once a Prince or Princess turned eighteen they already need to marry."

I raised my eyebrow at him because I couldn't quite catch up to what he is saying. Because I'm sure as hell that I don't really give a damn about those Royal Traditions and shit.

"Then why am I here? I'm a soldier, not a wedding planner." I said sarcastically. He laughed and said, "I like you. You're very funny!"

I wasn't even trying to be funny. I was just stating the obvious.

When he finally stopped laughing he looked at me and smiled his very disgusting smile. It almost made me puke. "The reason?" I asked for the nth time. Tss. Would this bastard just stop saying unnecessary things and just say the reason because I have my 3DMG with me and I'm not sure if he will still be alive after this talk.

"Ok. Let's get straight to the point. _I want you to marry my daughter, Princess Myrna._"

Before I left, Irvin said to me "Don't do anything stupid." but now that I know why I was called to this place I'm not sure if I could still keep myself from killing this bastard.

14: End

Finished: 1:25 AM, 9/22/2013

* * *

**I know nothing about kissing 'cause I'm just 14 and I don't intend on learning about it anytime soon. So sorry if this didn't turn out quite good. Hahaha. Reviews? :))**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

"Are you fucking kidding me? I don't give a damn about that Royal shit. Just marry that ugly Princess to some assholes. Now that, is the perfect marriage. An asshole for an asshole."

Ok. It's very evident that I am now beyond pissed 'cause I've just cursed so many times on a single sentence. I just hope that this good-for-nothing King can get the signal that I will NOT follow his orders.

"My, my, what a dirty mouth. I'm sorry but I'm the King and YOU will follow what I say. Princess Myrna, I would like you to come in now."

"I already said that I won't—"

Before I could state my very obvious disgust to the King and his plan, a girl in a very filly dress, wearing tons of jewelries that could have been used for buying more useful equipment, and her face almost resembles a rainbow due to the explosion of colors. At one glance, I already knew that I would never get along with this girl.

"OMG Daddy! You really brought Rivaille here?! Ohmygosh! I'm sooooo happy to have him as my husband!" she said as she jumped right into me and sat on my lap. Someone please remind me that I cannot throw this girl outside the walls so that she could have a nice sleep inside a Titan's belly.

"Of course. Anything for you, my princess." the King said as he smiled at the strange organism sitting on my lap. I pushed her away, a little too hard if I may add, and she almost fell face flat on the carpeted floor. "Ouch! " she complained.

I stood up and said, "I'll just say that I will never agree to be your husband. I'd rather die. Now, I'll take my leave." I started walking towards the door and when I'm about to touch the doorknob, an eerie laugh filled the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you just seriously think that I would let you off that easily? I'm Princess Myrna and what Myrna wants, Myrna gets." she said while twirling the end of her hair with her finger.

I turned to her and said, "Did you just seriously think that I, Humanity's strongest soldier, would be scared of you, an eighteen-year-old girl? I'm sorry but I'm not afraid of your petty bluff."

As soon as I attempted to walk out again she hugged my back and said, "Don't leave me! I had my eyes on you since I was young!"

I was suddenly pissed when I heard that. Not because of her shrill voice but because of what she said. "Are you implying that I'm _that _old?"

She stopped hugging me but held my hand and said, "Don't worry. I'll still love you even if you're already old."

Tch. Old. _Old. **Old. **_

"Ok. I'm really done with this shit. Get off me, you rainbow-faced girl!" The King suddenly stood up and said, "That's enough! Rivaille, you're going to marry my daughter whether you like or not. Or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll cut the budget of the Scouting Legion."

"That's bullshit. You're just joking." This guy is very, very close to tasting the wrath of my sword.

"No. I'm not," he said while grabbing for another cookie, "I can and I will cut the budget of the Scouting Legion. You didn't have any successful accomplishments for this past few years so I've got every right to do that. Besides, it's just composed of worthless trash."

All the self control I have left drained out of my system. I marched towards him and grabbed him by his clothes. "My comrades, the ones you called trash, died for the sake of fucking humanity! They died to save you and your useless Kingdom! And yet you call them trash? Maybe you are the worthless scum. That this!" I punched him, the _King, _straight in the face.

Dozens of guards from the Military Police immediately held me by the arms and pulled me away from the King. Honestly, I can easily get away from them but when I was about to kick the guard next to me, someone entered the door.

"Stop!"

I looked at the direction of the voice and said, "…Irvin? Why are you here?"

"I kind of had a premonition that this would happen that's why I followed you here."

"So…you knew why I was called here and you didn't even tell me?"

"Rivaille let me—"

"Heh. So you sold me huh? I should've know 'cause you were stressing yourself with the budget these past few days…" I said, feeling a bit betrayed.

The King finally stood up and said, "You're quite sharp, eh? Fufufufu. Yes. Irvin made a deal with me so that I will give you more budget for your expeditions. He is willing to make you marry my daughter for the sake of the Scouting Legion. Now, the decision is up to you Rivaille. Marry my daughter or let all the efforts of Scouting Legion go to waste due to lack of funds?"

Me or my comrades? If I keep being stubborn and not marry this clown then all the death of my comrades throughout the years will just be in vain. And all that is just because of money. Tch.

Not only that but many members will also go hungry if we lose so much of our budget. We have to fight Titans with old equipment too, if that happens. And old and used equipment is useless against them.

I simply cannot put them in danger. Especially _her. _That defenseless little girl who cannot even use the 3DMG properly.

"Rivaille, I know that I have no right to control your decisions but I can explain—" I raised my hand to stop Irvin from talking and said, "No need to explain Irvin. I get that you really needed to do it for the sake of the Scouting Legion."

I walked to the King and his shitty daughter and said, "I'm going to marry this girl but you have to make sure that the Scouting Legion would never run out of budget ever again."

Myrna's eyes suddenly lit up, hugged me and said, "Yippee! We're going to be happy forever!"

Shit. There goes my love life.

15: End

Finished: 11:09 PM, 9/27/2013

* * *

**Reviews? Lovelots! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

**-x-Rivaille-x-**

"Yippee! We're going to be happy forever!"

The words that left Myrna's mouth clearly rang throughout the room. Those seven words made me shiver from the hideous thought of spending my entire life with her. The King clapped and said, "I'm happy for the both of you. I wish you all the best!"

"Whatever you say, old geezer." I said but he didn't seem to hear it because he just continued talking with that filthy mouth of his.

"Myrna, I want you to get acquainted with Rivaille as soon as possible so I hope you won't mind if I send you off with him so that you could both experience living together."

My eyes widened at what he said. I was about to object when the clown— I mean, shitty princess suddenly talked.

"Why, yes Father! I would love to live with Rivaille! After all, we're going to get married so I believe that this is the best course of action," she clung to my arm and said, "Right, _my love?_"

_My love…_

Yuck. It sounds more disgusting than a toilet full of feces. All of a sudden, Irvin started to speak up and said, "Your Majesty, isn't it too early for that? Rivaille needs to mentally prepare himself for this. Why don't we do it step by step?"

The King shook his head and said, "Time is gold, Irvin. Why beat around the bush when we all know where this engagement is heading?"

"But—"

"No buts. I'm the King and you will follow my orders."

I clenched my fist and I was ready to punch him again but Irvin put a hand on my shoulders and whispered, "Rivaille, stop. This will only make matters worse." I took a deep breath and said, "I know but I just can't help it."

The King coughed to get our attention and said, "Enough. You'll take Myrna with you whether you like it or not. It's a long way back to the Scouting Legion's HQ so I suggest that you leave now. Take care of my precious daughter, okay?"

Well, I can't guarantee if I can fulfill that request because I'm sure as hell that not a single living soul in the Scouting Legion would like this girl. They will all have the same killing intent as me so, who knows, maybe someone crazy would kill this bitch. Not that I would mind anyway.

**-x-Lumii-x-**

"Lumii, can you please help me prepare today's lunch?" Petra asked. I nodded and said, "Sure! I would love to!"

We went to the kitchen and while I was preparing the soup Petra suddenly said, "We really need to make it special today…"

"Huh? Do you mean the foods? Why?"

"It's because Heichou's coming back today from his trip to the Kingdom." Petra said with a smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah…" I said awkwardly. The kiss was still so fresh in my mind and I doubt that I'll forget all about it anytime soon. But not only do I feel awkward but also a tinge of…jealousy. I gulped and said, "Say, Petra. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

She looked at me momentarily and said, "No, not at all." It took all my strength to look at her and ask this question that has been bothering me for a long time. "I-It's fine if you don't answer this b-but…by any chance…do you have some special feelings for Heichou?"

Petra's eyes suddenly widened and she said, "O-Of course n-not! Why d-do you s-say so?"

Great. Just great. Now both of us are stuttering from so much awkwardness.

"Well…b-both of you seems so close and I just thought that maybe, just maybe, something is going on between the two of you…"

It seems that she calmed down a bit and chuckled lightly. "Yes, I do admire Heichou but not in the way that you're thinking. It's just that he's so awesome and he is my inspiration in becoming a better soldier. Besides, I kind of like someone else…"

Phew. I don't know why but I felt very relieved at what Petra said. I laughed and said, "Sorry for asking that silly question! Hahaha! But by any chance, is Auruo the person you like?" I said jokingly with a wink.

Petra suddenly blushed and shook her head rapidly, "N-NO! I WOULD NEVER L-LIKE HIM!"

Eh? It was only a joke but I didn't expect that Petra would react like that. Hmmm. I guess I didn't need to worry after all! "Teehee. Hmm. It looks like Petra has a crush on Au—"

"LUMII!"

"—oops. Hahaha! Don't worry, I'll keep that secret of yours."

Petra blushed a darker shade of red and said, "J-just continue making the soup o-or whatever…"

"Aye!" Aww. Petra looks so cute when she's blushing. I guess that I was such a fool for being jealous for no reason.

I finished making the soup and when I tasted it, it is oh-so-delicious! Heichou will surely love it! Now I just have to wait for him and…

"HEICHOU AND COMMANDER IRVIN FINALLY ARRIVED!" Eren said as he busted through the door of the kitchen. I immediately ran to the dining hall while still holding a bowl of soup. I don't know why I was suddenly filled with joy when I finally saw Heichou.

"Heichou! WELCOME BACKKKK!" I was about to run to him to give him his soup but…

*boogsh*

I-It hurts! I tripped over something and fell face flat on the floor. "Oww. Good thing that the soup is still— wait, where's the soup?!"

I looked at my hands and found out that the bowl was gone. D-Don't tell me that…that…that…the bowl with the soup landed on Heichou?!

I stood up and was about to say sorry but I stopped when I saw that it was not Heichou who was covered with the soup.

It was a girl, wearing a dress that's filled with many precious jewels. But it's such a shame that it's now covered with…my precious soup!

"Sorry! I'm very, very sorry!"

"Hmph! YOU SHOULD BE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH—" she started talking but I raised my hand to silence her and said, "Shhhh. I'm not saying sorry to you. I'm saying sorry to Soup-chan…

Farewell Soup-chan…Farewell."

16: End

Finished: 3:23 PM, 10/05/2013

* * *

**Lol. Looks like I pity the soup more than Myrna. Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

"Farewell Soup-chan…Farewell."

Laughter filled the room and to my surprise, I even found Heichou smiling _a little. _But it seems that the girl in front of me is so not amused because she keeps on glaring daggers at me. It's not like I'm bothered but there is something about this girl that I immediately found myself asking her, "Hey. Are you a girl or a clown hybrid?"

Once again, the other soldiers laughed like there is no tomorrow. She was about to open her mouth to answer back but Commander Irvin suddenly stepped between us and said, "Everyone, settle down!" And when everyone finally became quiet, Commander Irvin said, "This is Princess Myrna. She's going to get married to Rivaille so be nice to her."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"

The whole Scouting Legion was in a state of severe shock. No one ever expected this to happen. And that girl-clown-hybrid does not deserve Heichou!

"Commander Irvin! Please tell me you are just joking!" Petra said. Yeah. This must be just a joke. A very horrible one. Commander Irvin shook his head and said, "No, Petra. I'm dead serious."

"No! I refuse to believe it!" I suddenly cut in. That Myrna whatsoever laughed like a villain on some fairytale and said, "No one is forcing you to believe, you bitch. But in the end, I'm still the one who'll marry Rivaille."

Ok. That seriously pissed me. I just smiled at her and said, "Really? Then please rethink what you just said unless you wish for your throat area to be better acquainted with my partially oxidized tool of slicing purposes, I suggest that you refrain from actively utilizing your vocal chords and remove yourself from the premises."

"Now that's a shock," Eren stated, "Lumii, I never knew that you were so, _smart. _Where did you learn those words? I'm honestly amazed. "

"Yeah, me too." Armin said.

I turned to look at them and smiled triumphantly. "Heh. If you thought I was a no-brainer then let me prove you wrong!" Mikasa then said, "So that was the line that you were memorizing the other day."

"Eh?! Mikasa! Don't tell them that I just got it from a book —oops. I just said it. Ugh."

"So you got it from a book. Phew. I guess that's better 'cause if you really just said that by your own then I'm afraid that the world is going to end." Eren said.

I just rolled my eyes at him and said, "Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Eren. I just thought that line would sound cool and come in handy. It seems that I'm right because I would really love to do that right now."

"Then, by all means, just do it." Heichou said. Wait. I just threatened his so called soon-to-be wife yet he didn't even object and even implied that I should really do it. That means that he doesn't really love her, right?!

Myrna forced out a laugh and said, "Oh, Rivaille. You're so funny. Hahaha." Heichou just gave her an I'm-dead-serious look. Hmm. Something smells fishy here. I don't know if it's just Myrna's soul but something is really fishy. It's like Heichou didn't like this whole marriage thing all along.

"Heichou, is this marriage really final?" Eren asked. "Yes."

I may make jokes earlier but trust me when I say that I really am serious when I asked Heichou this question. "Heichou, what about me—I mean us?" I'm not sure if the "us" part pertains to the Scouting Legion or just the thing between the two of us, if there is even something.

Heichou just looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't quite decipher. Pity, I guess? After all, I'm just a petty 15-year-old girl who has this weird illusion that maybe, just maybe, Heichou really has some feelings for me. Because even if I may deny it, I cannot fool myself. This thing I'm feeling is not normal. I'm really starting to think it may be what they call…love.

But then again, maybe Heichou really just likes to play with other people's feelings. And I'm a fool for taking this game seriously. It's just a kiss. Yeah, just a kiss.

"Heh. I get it. I'm not in the position to ask. I'm just your subordinate after all. Remember our bet, Heichou? It looks like I have to clean the whole freaking HQ 'cause, _I lost. _" Heichou's eyes widened when realization finally hit him.

That silly bet. I can't believe that I would really be the first one to fall. Tsk. How troublesome. I walked out of the room 'cause the atmosphere in there was suffocating me. I can't believe that I would even dare imply that I have feelings for Heichou in front of many soldiers.

I entered the Storage Room to get the Cleaning Materials because it's going to be one hell of a cleaning . I gathered the materials but to my surprise, the door suddenly closed. I turned around and saw Heichou.

"Hey." I said.

"Don't just 'Hey' me. What just happened back there?"

"If you're talking about the incident with Myrna, well I care about Soup-chan more so I'm not going to say sorry."

"I'm not talking about Soup-chan. I'm talking about what you just said. You lost to our bet?"

"Oh. That. It's self-explanatory or do I need to say to the whole world that I'm in love with my superior, much more older than me, who is unfortunately getting married to a clown. Now, if you excuse me, I need to start cleaning now."

I started to make my way towards the door but Heichou suddenly raised his arm in front of me, blocking my way. "Excuse—"

I was about to say something when he suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. My mind suddenly went blank and my heart is beating so fast like it'll jump out of my chest.

"Wha— Why— Ho—" I couldn't form a coherent sentence because Heichou is still hugging me like he would actually die if he let go.

"Don't leave. Let's just stay like this."

That is so un-Heichou-ish but I sure am loving it. Even if I think that he's just still playing with my feelings why can't I make myself leave?

Oh. That's right. It's because I'm an idiot, an idiot for him.

17: End

9:36 AM, 10/12/2013

* * *

**I really should be studying for my exams but I did this instead. Oh well, I just can't help it. Wish me luck! :) Reviews? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

**-x- Lumii -x-**

"Heichou, please don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Please stop raising my hopes up."

I'm still buried in Heichou's embrace inside this cramped Storage Room. Not really the perfect place for a scene like this but I couldn't care less.

Heichou finally let go of me and said, "I have no idea what you mean." I lowered my head and stared at the floor like it's the most interesting thing in the world and said, "Oh come on! Don't act so dense! You're making this so hard for me!"

He put his hand on top of my head, ruffled my hair and said, "Maybe you're the one who's dense."

"Huh? What? How come?" I asked incredulously. He just sighed and said, "Forget it. Just _trust_ me that everything will be okay. That is, if you give the signal. A proper signal, I mean, not like the one you did earlier because I think that that one is just on impulse."

Before I can ask what signal he is talking about he moved closer to me, put his lips near my ear, and whispered using a very seductive tone saying, "Now, you need to get out and clean the HQ 'cause you still lost to our bet and I'm sure as hell that I won't go easy on you."

Ugh. For a second I thought that he would say some very sweet thing that's going to send shivers down my spine but once again, it was just me who expected that. I should really stop expecting impossible things to happen because expectations lead to heartbreak and I think I'm going to get there very soon, the heartbreak part I mean. Because even if I try so hard, I still can't stop myself from expecting that this thing between us would work out.

But if I'm going to get my fragile heart broken by him, I still think that it was worth it and I'll still have no regrets in falling for him.

**-x- Rivaille -x-**

The brat finally walked out of the room and I think that she didn't really get what I meant by signal. Tss. I should've made it simpler for her and just said, 'Just confess already! So that I know where I stand!'

Yes, I know that I'm being shitty because I want her to confess first and I admit that that is something a shitty guy would do but I'm in this shitty situation where I need to think about my decisions long and hard because something shitty might happen if I make one shitty move, like break-up with that shitty princess.

Someone should give me a record for the most number of times the word shitty is used in a sentence.

But that is what I feel right now. I feel like shit. I've been through a lot. I've seen many of my comrades die right in front of my eyes. I've heard their screams. And when I thought that I finally went numb from all that experience, a brat suddenly barges in my life and makes me feel something again. She made me realized that my emotions weren't just an illusion that I made up because she made me feel it.

But before I can go further, she needs to decide first. She needs to know if what she feels is really love or not. Because, she's young and all but she needs to make a decision. Now. Before it's too late.

Before that Myrna forces me to marry her.

**-x- Lumii -x-**

I'm in the library, dusting off the bookshelves. I saw Mikasa enter the room and I immediately greeted her with a "Hey Mikasa!" She slightly smiled at me and said, "Hey." She walked around the library and sat down on the couch when she finally found a book.

Mikasa has been like my sister since I was a kid and something is really bothering me right now so I thought that maybe I could get some advice from her. I sat next to her and said, "Mikasa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Inhale. Exhale. "I can't believe I'm asking this but, how do you know if you love a person?" Mikasa seemed baffled by my question at first but she closed her book, looked at me seriously then sighed.

"I can't believe you're asking me this question, considering the fact that I don't have anybody that I love in the romantic way that you're saying."

"You have Eren." I said with a playful grin.

"W-what the! No!" Wow. It's not every day that you get to see Mikasa stutter.

"Mikasa loves Eren! Mikasa loves Eren! Mikasa loves Eren!" I teased in a sing song voice.

She immediately regained her composure and said, "You're not going to stop unless I answer that question, huh." I nod even though she didn't say it as a question.

"Well, for me, you love someone if you're willing to die for them. If you're willing to sacrifice anything just for their sake. If you're willing to give it your all just to protect him." Mikasa said with sincerity.

Typical Mikasa. And it's very clear that she's referring to her love for Eren. But I actually think the opposite.

"You know Mikasa I love you and all but I think that there is something wrong with what you said." She just raised her eyebrow at me so I just continued what I was saying. "I think that if you love someone, you don't do anything suicidal like _die _for them but I think that you should do everything just to stay _alive _with them because who wants to have a love story with a dead person, anyway?"

Mikasa's eyes grew wide as she listened to what I just said. But after some time, she chuckled softly and said, "I'm amazed. You really are getting smarter."

I just rolled my eyes and said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

She smiled at me and said, "But really, you're getting smarter. I mean not book smart like in Math or something but you're getting smarter in terms of being a person. You're the one who asked a question but it seems that I'm the one who got an answer. You really are starting to unravel the mysteries that your heart confines. I'm so proud of you, you really are turning to a fine lady.''

Mikasa is turning all emotional on me and it's getting creepy but I think I can get used to her compliments. Nah, just kidding. But because of this talk I also learned something.

We all have our own perspective about love that's why I don't need to ask anybody how to find out if I love someone because the answer always leads back to me and me alone. Only I can answer that question no matter how many people I ask.

That's why I'm finally giving Heichou that signal.

18: End

Finished: 10:44 AM, 10/19/2013

* * *

**Heyyo! I survived my exams! Thank God! And I also want to thank everyone who wished me luck :") But I also have a question for you guys.**

**You see, I've finished the plot of this a long time ago and I plan to make a twist in this story that I know is crazy but I think I can pull it off well. _So here's the question: Would you still read this story no matter how crazy (not really crazy but more of..uh..you know, unexpected) the twist is?_ **

**I just really need your opinion so that I'll know if I need to make some changes. Thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Throughout the whole day I've been trying really, really hard to give Heichou that signal. But someone is always interrupting us and I'm very close to strangling that someone to death. I'm sure that I won't even regret it because that 'someone' is the clown that we all learned to love— Myrna. Please note the sarcasm.

**1st Attempt**

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. In—

"Lumii! Will you stop acting like a fish? You've been breathing like that for the past thirty minutes! You look like a fish kept out of water!" Eren complained.

I looked at him and said, "Sorry Eren but I'm going to do something very embarrassing today and I'm just calming my nerves." Eren raised a brow and said, "Something embarrassing? You do that all the time then why are you so ner—"

Before Eren could finish his question, I punched him—a little too hard—on the shoulder. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"I don't do embarrassing things! It's just that I'm too clumsy for my own good."

Eren laughed softly while ruffling my hair. "Hey! Don't mess with my hair! I need to look presentable so that I wouldn't look like a Titan when I talk to Heichou!" Eren removed his hand and said, "Well, good luck. I need to go now 'cause it seems that Heichou is on his way here and I don't want to interrupt your confession."

"Wait. What are you talking about?!" I asked Eren but he just ran away and left while grinning like an idiot. "Hey! Er—"

"Lumii." Before I could call Eren again, I was surprised when I heard a deep voice from behind. I immediately recognized that voice as Heichou's. I turned around and said, "Uh…Hi, Heichou."

"Just what were you two doing?"

"N-Nothing!" I said, I even raised up both of my hands like I was just caught by a cop. He just stared at me for a minute and said, "Tch. Make sure to do your work properly."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand and said, "H-Heichou! Wait. I have something to say." He just turned to look at me, waiting for me to say something. I gulped and said, "Uh. I've been meaning to say this to you for a long time but—"

I didn't—or more like couldn't finish what I was saying, not because I had a sudden heart attack but because someone appeared from the bush. Yes, the freaking bush beside us. It. was. Myrna.

"Rivaille! Oh honey, I was looking everywhere for you!" she said. Heichou flinched at the word "honey" and it was very obvious that he was disgusted.

"Yeah right. Looking for me? It seems that you knew where I was all along, you even hid behind the bush." Heichou said irritatingly.

"And eavesdropped on us." I said under my breath but it seems that she heard it.

She turned at me and said, "Excuse me? Am I talking to you?"

"You are now." I said with a smirk.

She growled at me in annoyance then turned to face Heichou. She put on her puppy dog eyes (Which isn't even cute so I feel sorry for all the puppies out there) and said, "Honey! That girl is teasing me!" she said with fake tears forming at the corner of her eye.

Heichou just looked at her and said, "You started it." Myrna pretended like she was deeply hurt. Tch. Such an actress.

"Hmp! That girl is a bad influence for you! I want you to never talk to her again!" Myrna said as she quickly pulled Heichou away.

"Well, THANK YOU for interrupting our conversation you royal clown!" I shouted angrily while she was walking away with Heichou.

There goes my chance. Guess I'll have to do it again.

**2nd Attempt**

"Did you say it?" Eren asked while we were walking down the halls of the HQ. "No, someone interrupted us." He just laughed and said, "Aww. Such bad luck."

After a few moments of silence, I had a bright idea. "Hey Eren, I have a favor to ask."

"What?"

"Can you turn into a Titan and eat Myrna? It would really make the world a better place and it will result to world peace." I said seriously. Eren laughed really loud and said, "Nice joke!"

"I'm not joking." I said. That stopped Eren from laughing and said, "Wait. Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Lumii."

He just gave me a weird look and he obviously didn't get the joke. It was lame anyway. "I—" I was about to say that I'm just joking when I said that he should eat Myrna because I'm sure that that would really be bad for the health of Titan Eren but I stopped when I saw Heichou alone in the library. Here's my chance!

"Eren, Heichou is alone in the library! This is my chance!"

"Good luck!" Eren said as he patted my back. I entered the library and saw Heichou standing in front of a bookshelf while reading a book. I pretended to look for a book until I bumped into him.

"Watch where you're going." Heichou said nonchalantly. "Oops. Sorry!" I said sheepishly. I picked up a random book and pretended that I was actually reading it.

"Heichou, I—"

"Your book is upside down. Stop pretending you're reading it." I looked at the book and indeed, it was upside down. Epic Fail.

I laughed awkwardly and said, "H-How silly of me! Hahaha! Anyway, I have something important to say."

"What is it?"

Inhale. Exhale.

"I… I … I—"

"HONEY!" A. Very. Annoying. Voice. Shouted.

"Tsk. Not her again." Heichou said, clearly annoyed.

Myrna ran close to him, clung to his arm and said, "Honey, I told you to stay away from her!"

"I'm not your dog, you brat." Heichou said as he tried to remove Myrna's hand but she gripped harder and pulled him out of the library.

. . . . . . . . . . I'm seriously getting pissed . . . . . . . . . .

I swear, if that Myrna interrupts me one more time, I'll turn her into a bald clown. One. More. Freaking. Time.

**3rd Attempt**

It's now past 9 o'clock and I'm doing my rounds in the dungeon. The darkest part of the HQ. You can also find Hanji's Lab here that's why Hanji is the only one who ever goes here.

I was walking with my torch when the floor suddenly opened. Not exactly the floor, but the door on the floor. I didn't really noticed it before that's why I'm surprised when someone wearing a lab coat came out. At first I thought it was Hanji but because of the light coming from the torch, I found out that it wasn't Hanji. And I'm surprised when I found out who _he _is.

It. . .

Was . . .

Heichou . . .

It was Heichou! I'm sure it was him! "Heichou? What are you doing here?" He looked at me and seemed surprised when he saw me but I'm the one who's more surprised when Heichou smiled at me. Take note: SMILED AT ME.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken." he said.

Wait. What?! I'm 100% sure it was him! The same hair, eyes, nose, everything! It's exactly the same! The only thing that seemed to change was the expression on his face, his expression was softer compared to his normal expression.

What he said is just a joke. Right, just a joke.

"Hahaha! I never knew that even Heichou could make some jokes. Oh come on, Heichou! I know it's you! You didn't even wear a disguise that's why you couldn't fool me!"

He laughed a bit. (Can you believe it? He laughed!) and he said, "I'm sorry but you really are mistaken. I'm really not him. I'm—"

"Oh. It seems that you already met him." A voice from behind said.

I turned around and saw Heichou in his uniform. I turned around again and saw Heichou in a Lab coat. Turn. Heichou in a uniform. Turn. Heichou in a Lab coat.

I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped myself in the cheek, thinking that this is all just a dream. "Ha…Ha…Ha…Two Heichous. What a funny dream!"

Heichou (the one wearing the uniform) looked at me like I was crazy and said, "You're not dreaming, you idiot. This is real."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The one wearing the Lab coat extended his hand to me and said, "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Levi, Rivaille's twin. Nice to meet you!"

19: End

Finished: 10:30 AM, 10/27/2013

* * *

**See? I told you it was crazy. Well there's no turining back now. HAHAHA! The reason I've never used the name Levi is because I thought of him as a twin to Rivaille. Two Heichous. Yay!**

**It's now our sembreak that's why this is a bit longer :) Reviews?**


End file.
